


The Son of a Nightmare

by Adularia



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Eventual Romance, Lencest, M/M, Seperation, dumb af chapter titles, there isn't even much romance oof, this takes forever to get to the romance sorry, tiny bit of Rincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 27,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adularia/pseuds/Adularia
Summary: Blue Moon is a seventeen year old who seems destined to be shunned and forgotten by the world. He drowns in his work and hobbies, living in solitude in a small estate left to him by his late parents. But what should happen when he takes in a nearly dead blonde teenager who happens to be wandering the streets all alone during a hellish blizzard?





	1. A figure walks and a figure watches since the blizzard is a murderer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to speed run through this:  
1) I'm not the best at writing.  
2) As I go along I'll update the warnings.  
3) I don't know how to edit in AO3 yet, so right now I copy and paste what I right from a google doc.  
4)I'm going to try to update at least once a week, though school and languages keep me busy.  
5) Some of the grammar in this may be wrong. Sorry!

A young boy shivered as the cold air wrapped its arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. It nipped at his ears and blew through his hair, loosening the small ponytail on the boy’s head. He hugged himself, trying to ignore the snowy bites of the wind, but to no avail. His black arm warmers did barely anything to warm his slightly exposed chest or sides. The small part where his short-shorts ended and his leg warmers began were where it hurt the most, for the chill gnawed and froze there. His neck and face were a fiery red, burning and painful. However, through all of this, the poor boy continued to trudge through the frozen streets. Every sigh was followed by a sneeze, every breath followed by an artic mist and whimper. His only company were the streetlights, lit and bright and beautiful in the midst of the frosty ice blues and snow whites.

Or so he thought.

Little did the boy know, after passing so many illuminated houses, one sleepy and cheerless home was not so tired after all. On the second floor, another lonesome boy was watching intently at the poor mess of a blonde wandering the roads. It was past midnight by now, and yet no one could sleep; especially the blonde. If that blonde boy had dared close his eyes for more than a second, he would be gone. But all was not over for him. The young boy that owned the gloomy house was known as Blue Moon. He was a seventeen-year-old, working two jobs and living by himself. His parents had left him an estate that was bigger than the average, but only slightly. Blue’s parents had died when he was young; Blue was only ten when he inherited the house, along with the facts that he now had to work two jobs most days a week and had to drop out of school. He was still well educated though; his parents had left behind tons of books about nearly everything they could get their hands on, including a couple foreign languages. In whatever spare time he had, Blue would read for however long he had with very few breaks, jotting down small notes and memorizing them later.

Despite all of his studying and reading though, one the Blue’s few flaws was how..alone he was. No one understood, or even bothered to try and understand what he had gone through. As a result, the boy slowly started to talk to people less, and after a certain point, not speaking to anyone at all unless it was about work. Therefore, whenever he saw anyone by themselves, he would try to help them; whether through giving a dime, or giving them whatever food he had earned that day. Although, it was rare for him to come across someone like that. So it was no surprise when Blue’s interest was spiked when he saw the poor blonde being nearly frozen to death outside. He kept thinking; What do I do? How can I help him, if I’m able to at all?

Suddenly it hit him at the force of a hungry polar bear. Quickly, Blue ran downstairs, still in his pajamas, and unlocked the front door as fast as he could. The moment he was able to pull the door open, a huge gust of excited and chilly wind flew in, decorating the floor in melting snowflakes and bits of fallen snow and ice. Now the homeless boy had stopped, confused as to why the house he was passing had suddenly been yanked open so suddenly at such a time. He saw a blonde in blue and white striped pajamas panting at the doorway, with a hand outstretched and an open mouth, clearly indicating for him.

“Come inside!” As soon as Blue yelled these words, he felt as if the blonde would have taken advantage of him, but instead he got a response that broke his heart.

“Are you sure?” was what Blue barely heard. A broken, weak, sad tone filled his ears and head, ringing over and over like a bell. “I’m a monster! A mistake! I shouldn’t be here!” He’s stubborn. Blue kept his hand out, but began to sprint towards the boy.

“Please! I don’t want you to freeze out here!” The blonde-haired boy was shocked. He could tell from this stranger’s tone that he was being genuine. He looked so distressed for his well being, and the boy didn’t know what to think of that. No one’s ever been genuinely kind like to me before. Before he could think another thought, this unfamiliar teen had made his way over to him and tugged him into his arms, sheltering him from the cold air still trying to kill him. Blue was strongly disturbed at how thin this boy was, but even more so by how frigid he felt. Blue, who had read (and performed a few) many medical books and experiments, was amazed at how this boy was even alive in these conditions.

“Please,” Blue whispered, pain creeping into his tone as small but noticeable tears formed in his eyes. “Come inside and don’t freeze out here.” The boy didn’t know what to do; years’ worth of tears were finding their way into his orbs, threatening to fall if he made the wrong move. Slowly, he hugged the taller blonde back, as tiny, hot liquid dripped onto the others shirt. Blue took this as a sign to lead him inside, picking him up in a princess lift and going back to his house. He was again, deeply worried for how light this boy was, all the while still concerned and relieved that he was even alive. The moment the two stepped inside, the boy started to shiver greatly. This scared Blue immensely, who rushed to lock the door and windows, carrying him upstairs afterwards. He laid the boy down in his bed, covering him with the snug, thick covers and feeling his forehead. All he felt was thin flesh and a barely feelable warmth. He was about to offer the strange boy food, only to see that he had fallen into a deep slumber already, still shivering considerably, but had slowed a bit.

Now Blue sighed in relief. Following him making the pillows more comfortable for the sleeping boy (and grabbing one for himself), he walked over to the closet and pulled out another cozy blanket. Once Blue had situated himself and his pillow on the floor, he fell asleep, covered by blankets of warmth and worry.


	2. The smashed pieces of the soul will always be there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue makes pancakes for the strange boy in bed.

Blue woke up early the next day, getting a grand total of five hours of sleep the previous night. He looked frantically over to the bed, merely seeing the lump of the boy he had taken in the night before. Outside, the snow was falling gently now, creating a cloudy, white wonderland where innocent children played and ran and couples or other such people walked to work or to a leisurely place.  
Yet people like Blue and this new boy remained alone in this so-called “wonderland”.  
He got up quietly, as to let the other keep sleeping. He made his way to the kitchen, pulling out whatever ingredients he could to make a welcoming breakfast. Blue turned on the griddle, pulled out a pan and bowl, and started to make the two of them pancakes.  
For the few flaws Blue had, this was a strength of his. Having had to work in a bakery as one of his jobs, he was skilled at cooking and even better at baking. Blue could make almost any dish taste delightful, using few ingredients and many techniques. The aroma that would emit from the food he made was so wonderful even passerbys stopped to smell it.  
The aroma of the pancakes floated gently up the stairs and passed through the door, swiftly crawling into the nose of the slumbering teenager. The young boy then began to wake up, eyes groggy and ears partially blocked. He sat up at the mouth-watering scent of the food, noticing after a few minutes how the smell kept getting stronger and stronger.  
Until finally, Blue walked into the room with a tray full of pancakes.  
Along with the pancakes, there were freshly cut strawberries, a glass of orange juice, and maple syrup on the side. The whole spread seemed almost like an illusion to the thin boy. His stomach rumbled loudly and clearly from years of starvation, creating such a low sound that (secretly) kept Blue’s worry for him growing.  
Moments later Blue was seated on the bed, placing the tray next to the younger blonde. The boy looked at him in wonder; his eyes asked if this was for him. In response, Blue simply nodded, a small but noticeable smile forming on his face. Though the thin boy had received an answer, he didn’t begin to eat the food like Blue thought he would.  
“What’s wrong?” Blue broke the silence, fear hidden in his voice. “Aren’t you hungry?”  
The other glanced at him sadly, and then back to the covers. “I don’t deserve it.”  
“What do you mean?” Blue replied, his pained curiosity peeking through. “Even if you don’t deserve it, you should still eat it.”  
“No!” the boy yelled back, grabbing his neck afterward. He whimpered in pain, and muttered I don’t deserve it.  
“Listen!” Blue cried out, taking the blonde’s hands into his own. “I don’t know what you’ve been through, and I’ve hardly talked to you at all. I don’t know how to help. I’ll admit that. But even so! I’ve read so many journals and notes and books to understand that you’re almost dead, and if I can help, then I don’t want you to die! Please! You sounded so hungry, please eat this.” Blue liquid formed in his eyes, eyes that were so full of worry and melancholy that the boy in bed felt horrible for not eating the pancakes.  
After a short while, the older blonde got a response.  
“A-Are you sure?”  
Blue didn’t hesitate to respond. “Yes.”

Quietly, the boy picked up the silverware and began to somewhat awkwardly cut the first pancake. As soon as he bit into it he was blessed with the remarkably grand taste of the sweet strawberries and doughy pancake. It was so good, he hadn’t ever eaten a meal so delectable! The juice of the strawberry, the soft pancake, the cold and tasty orange juice, all of it was so flavorful and diverse!  
Rapidly, the boy began to down the meal, grinning widely. Blue was happy; he hadn’t seen anyone this ecstatic in years. The blonde didn’t notice this, and instead kept himself busy with the last bits of the spread. Once he was done, he just gazed at Blue, eyes wide with beaming contentment, something the boy hadn’t ever known too well.  
He stared into the older blonde’s deep cerulean orbs, which looked like a remote ocean that no one had ever seen before. The eyes that carried so much kindness that he’d never seen, but could tell that it was hidden within the beautiful blue ocean waves of those eyes.  
“Um..,” Blue tried to get the boy’s attention, though he seemed so determined to stare at Blue’s eyes that Blue didn’t know what to do. He did get the boy’s attention though; he shook his head violently and then answered Blue with a soft yes?.  
“What’s your name?” Blue asked gently.  
“P-Pun-,” the boy mumbled, looking down before he had finished.  
“Pun?” Blue repeated, confused as to why someone would have such a name. “Your name is Pun…?”  
The boy shook his head. “N-No,” he whispered, fear concealed in his voice. “It’s P-Punkish.” He said his name even quieter than the first time.  
His name is Punkish? That’s adorable! Blue thought to himself. He had heard many bland names, so hearing one sounded that so cute was internally killing Blue.  
Blue extended a hand and a smile carved on his face. “My name’s Blue. Well, technically Blue Moon, but I prefer just Blue,” the older blonde said.  
“Blue...I like that name,” Punkish replied softly, making Blue blush slightly. What was he supposed to do, no one had ever said his name was pretty before!  
“Isn’t...isn’t it aotsuki in Japanese?” the younger added, a little confused.  
Blue nodded. He was a little shocked this boy knew some, or potentially lots of Japanese. But whatever right? He was sweet and looked like he needed some help; something Blue could try and give him.  
Punkish clapped his hands together lightly. “Okay! I should probably go now. After all, no one wants a stranger in their home,” he said, trying to get out of bed. However, Blue had a different idea.  
The older blonde grabbed Punkish’s hand tightly, refusing to let him get out of bed.  
“Please don’t,” Blue said, pulling Punkish into a compassionate hug. “You’ll die if you go back out there in your current state. Please stay here and let me take care of you.”  
The younger blonde was once again, surprised. Surprised someone who knew only his name cared so deeply for his well-being, when people who knew him his whole life only cared about money, and not even taking a moment to consider Punkish’s feelings in the matter.  
“But...no one wants to be near a monster like me,” Punkish whispered. As a response, Blue just pushed the young boy into the heartfelt hug.  
“Just let me take care of you until the spring,” Blue answered, sadness climbing and finding its way into his voice and eyes. “Then, if you must...you can go.”  
Punkish, hearing the broken bits in Blue’s reply, began to whimper softly, slowly hugging back. He sat there, sad and alone and destroyed to his very core, in the strong, but loyal and loving arms of Blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look I tried normally I would be drawing but I have to redo complicated line art and I don't feel like messing up my confidence in that drawing right now so no.  
I hope you enjoyed this terrible chapter.  
Edit 8/25/19: so I just checked this apparently it didn't do the editing I wanted it to.  
So basically the grammar is wrong.  
oh well.


	3. Did you leave me in your house or did you leave me so I could find your passion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of filler but I'm sorry I didn't have any ideas. This chapter is also based a little bit on a different story, but not too much. It mostly means that something happens and then Blue rushed in to help, but that's really the only detail that was based on something else. Sorry!
> 
> Actual summary: Punkish wakes up and wanders the house.

After a long, long time of Punkish’s soft crying, Blue went to go clean the dishes and let Punkish rest. He couldn’t stop thinking of how crushed Punkish had looked when he began to weep. The younger boy had shown a face of years’ worth of ache for just a moment; he had left down his defenses, just for a person he barely knew. Why would he do that? Why would anyone trust Blue so much after knowing only his name?  
Blue shook his head, erasing the thought for the time being. If Punkish trusted him even a little, that was better than nothing at all.

For all the ways that Punkish could’ve reacted this morning, he certainly was...pretty calm about it. Blue mused to himself. I’m fine with that though; it’s much more preferable to Punkish getting up and screaming at the sight of me. The blonde smirked a bit. Maybe he could get to know the boy in the time between the rest of winter and spring. 

Once Blue was finished washing the dishes, he checked the grandfather clock in the living room. It read 8:09 am.  
Damn it. I have to go to work and leave Punkish here by himself. Blue thought unenthusiastically. Knowing he couldn’t just skip work for the day, he decided to write a note and leave it for the blonde to read. As soon as he was done writing, he crept upstairs and tiptoed into his bedroom. The boy lay there sleeping peacefully. Some of his beautiful golden locks fell onto his face, his mouth was parted slightly, and his body rose and fell gently to the tune of his breathing. Blue gave the sleeping boy a tender smile; he was glad to be of some help to someone who really needed it. Soon though, Blue had to leave the all too delicate boy in there alone. He didn’t want to go; all Blue wanted to do was sit there and talk to Punkish. He wanted to sit down next to him on the bed and learn about Punkish and make him food and just talk to someone.  
But he knew he couldn’t.  
Besides, Punkish was going to leave the instant spring came, so why would the younger blonde even bother talking to someone like Blue?  
The older shook the thoughts away and began to pull on his coat. All too quickly, he stepped outside and under the gently falling snow. The air and sky were a wintry but beautiful white, and the passersby were walking with grace as the children ran and played. He locked the door behind him and strolled on down the snowy white stained streets by himself. 

Hours later, the small boy in bed drifted awake. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he noticed was how silent the house was. The second thing he saw was a note left on the bedside table. He picked it up to read it better.

Dear Punkish,

I had to go to work but I’ll be back at about 6-7 o’clock. There’s a grandfather clock downstairs if you want to keep track of time. I also left a meal in the pantry, it’s on a fancy plate if you get hungry before I come back. I made it while I made breakfast, so it should still be good. If you get bored, then you can go to study and read or write for a while! Just keep it clean please. I’ll be back soon!

-Blue

Punkish finished reading the note and set it down again. He almost thought to leave, but he knew what Blue had said was true. If he went out again in this state, he would most likely die before the next morning. And even though he could’ve left now and wouldn’t be found, some little but strong part of Punkish told him to stay with Blue.

Despite the fact that Blue could potentially be rude and awful and a murderer but he didn’t seem bad. 

Although he didn’t want to read, Punkish did want to do something.  
Maybe I can just explore? Punkish thought. Wait, would he allow that?  
So although he didn’t know if he could, the boy decided to explore the house anyway. Slowly and carefully, Punkish maneuvered himself off the bed and stood up. He grabbed the bedside table hastily in an attempt to not fall. Despite the fact that Punkish had woken up, his legs apparently didn’t get the memo and continued to sleep lazily. After a few more minutes though, they get the idea and finally awakened, allowing the boy to not be stuck in a bedroom all day. Carefully and lightly, Punkish hopped down the steps, making his way to a room with a grand stone fireplace, a beautiful and soft carpet, and gorgeous, plush sofas. The floor was a beautiful maple wood, the only exception being the small stone area around the fireplace. The ceiling was high up; Punkish felt tiny being in this one room. Were all the other rooms in Blue’s house like this?  
He glanced over at the grandfather clock. The time read 4:42 pm.  
I wish I could talk to him. I want to know why he cares so much about my well-being. Why? Why, Blue, would you be so desperate to help a stranger-no, a monster? 

Punkish’s pondering was interrupted by his stomach’s complaints. He knew Blue had made him food. Which is probably delicious. Blue makes good food, right? Wasting no time, Punkish found the pantry and the absolutely delectable meal waiting for him. Though it had been made in the morning, it was still practically glittering. 

Immediately the boy yanked the dish out of the cupboard it was in, and made his way back up the stairs to the kitchen. He didn’t want to ruin the wonderful sofas, though he would love nothing more than to sit in front of the fireplace and eat peacefully. Punkish grabbed some of the fancy silverware, sat down at the table, and proceeded to clumsily yet somehow eat the food without using his hands...too much. However, despite this being the first time in around nine years and also being the sixth time he had used silverware, well...you just can’t expect the neatest outcome. 

Putting all this behind us though, Punkish enjoyed every bite of the meal. So well cooked, yet saved from being burnt. The vegetables were cut up well, tasty as ever. Such a lavish meal, unlike one Punkish had ever had when he was young.  
Am I supposed to miss them? I don’t but...they did take care of me.

The boy didn’t get much time to think, as he heard the large doors opening from the other side of the wall. He jumped up quickly to clean up his food hurriedly; only to slip and fall, dropping the plate and silverware. Punkish screamed on the inside, used to keeping his pain silent. Nonetheless, he heard a glomping of footsteps and the slam of a door, and in an instant Blue was there. Blue stared at the mess of a boy; smashed pieces of the plate were on the floor surrounding the blonde, his legs were in a somewhat awkward position, he laid on his elbows, keeping his eyes shut as if his life depended on it. Punkish looked as if he was waiting to be punished, in a silent pain he couldn’t show to anyone, except possibly Blue. 

Blue rapidly dropped to the floor to pick up the shards of the plate scattered across the floor. “Don’t move!” he yelled. Punkish stayed completely still, afraid to be hurt. He was also a little frightened of what Blue could do to him, since he seemed pretty strong, along with a very slightly rough voice and face. Blue, as swiftly as he could, gathered up all the pieces and threw them into the trash, then slowly approached the unmoving Punkish.  
“Punkish?” Blue asked quietly, squatting down in front of him. The younger blonde remained like a statue. Steadily, Blue stretched his hand out and pat the boy’s head, causing Punkish to break out of his trance.  
“Blue?” he whispered curiously.  
“Yes?” the older responded, his worry leaving him behind.  
“Thank you,” Punkish said, reaching up to touch Blue’s arm, his way of saying “thank you”. Blue could only nod, as his attention was stolen by the beautiful voice of Punkish.


	4. The tales of our childhood are the ones we tell as we grow.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Punkish become a little more acquainted as they clean dishes and remember stories.

The boys had found their gazes locked onto each others for quite a while. With Blue searching the sapphire skies called Punkish’s eyes, Punkish found himself swimming through the cerulean oceans of the older boy. Until at last, Blue hoisted himself up and stretched his hand out. Punkish took it gently as a small smile crossed his face. The pair soon began to clean up the remaining dishes, not that there were many left. As Blue and Punkish started to clean up, Punkish suddenly realized what had happened.  
He whirled around quickly. “Blue, I’m sorry!” Punkish cried out as his senses caught up to him. Blue turned to Punkish, confused.  
“For what?” Blue asked, puzzled. Punkish hadn’t done much wrong, sure he broke the plate, but it was just a plate.  
“The dish!” Punkish yelped. “I’m sorry I broke it! It was my fault, how am I going to repay you..?”  
Blue swooped the boy in for a light hug. “Punkish, you don’t have to repay me in any way. It was a plate. I can always get another,” Blue answered kindly.   
“B-But it was so fancy!” Punkish choked out as he struggled to get comfy in the embrace. Blue, once again, was at a loss. It wasn’t his most elaborate platter, in fact he had felt bad giving Punkish one of the less extravagant plates to use. So why was Punkish saying it was so ornate?  
Blue looked straight down at the boy beneath him. “Punkish, is that really one of the most decorative dishes you’ve seen?” he asked curiously. Nervous, the young blonde could only nod.  
Blue quietly put down the glass he was washing and looked to Punkish. What life could this blonde have lead to make him so sorry for breaking something as a plain old plate?  
“Punkish?” Blue wondered aloud. In response, the boy looked at him quickly. “Do you think maybe one day..you could tell me what happened in your past?”  
Punkish glanced away hastily as the terrible memories burned in his mind. All that had happened, what they’d done to him…  
He wasn’t sure if he wanted Blue to ever know about that.  
Slowly, Punkish turned around again. Not to fully look at Blue, but not facing away from him either.   
“Y-Yeah, maybe one day,” he finally answered, keeping his expression locked onto the ceiling.  
However, Punkish’s actions hadn’t gone unnoticed. Blue didn’t have to look at the boy to know something awful or tragic went on in his life. This saddened Blue (like everything else Punkish does), since he wanted to make Punkish feel comfortable, gain some weight (since he was still paper thin), and generally just wanted the younger blonde to be happy.   
Several minutes later, the pair were done cleaning the meal. Upon ending, Blue took Punkish into the living room gesturing to him to sit on the sofa. Hesitantly, Punkish took a seat, immediately feeling the soft velvet. It was slightly bouncy, but nonetheless pleasant. Blue turned to gaze at the boy next to him. He was going to say something, and still was going to say that, but wow. It suddenly occurred to Blue how beautiful Punkish’s face was. The soft, ivory skin, his gorgeous sapphire orbs that hid a well of memories and emotions, his shiny, stunning, golden locks of hair. The delicate creases of his face always showed such innocence, and yet to change in an instant, bringing about the most intense feelings. Blue’s eyes trailed downward slightly, down to open area of Punkish’s chest, that flawless neck, and his-  
“Blue?” Punkish wondered, reconnecting Blue to the real world. “Are you..alright?”  
Blue cleared his throat embarrassingly. “Y-Yes, Punkish, I’m fine, thanks though. Anyway, I wanted to ask how your day was?” Blue responded, curving his lips upward into a smile.  
“Well, I mean, you might think it’s boring,” the boy said while scratching the back of his head. Blue put the tips of fingers together, determined to hear more than that.  
“Nonsense! It’s got to be more interesting than just going to work all day and...working,” Blue answered happily, trailing off a bit on the last word. Punkish let out a few soft giggles, so bright and merry that it was music to Blue’s ears. The two continued to talk, telling the other how their day had gone. Occasionally both of them would throw in a funny remark, resulting in a laughing session from the duo. After a while, the two moved on to telling the other short stories they made up, either as a kid or while talking. Blue recalled one he had told his parents when he was eight, trying to tell it the same voice he had used as a child. This ended with Punkish cackling on the floor and Blue holding his sides while laughter spluttered out of him. They talked late into the night, until around one a.m when they both decided it would be a good idea to go to bed. Punkish, too tired and too weak to walk back up the stairs, was carried piggy-back style, courtesy of Blue. They had agreed earlier that Punkish could sleep in Blue’s bed again, and Blue would keep sleeping on the floor until they were better friends. 

Because most friends don’t normally sleep in the same bed but they didn’t think anything bad of it.

So Blue carried Punkish up the stairs and offered him a clean pair of pajamas, since he’d slept in the same clothes from the day before. Punkish gladly accepted, and turned away to change. Blue swiftly got into his own pair of pjs and made his way over to his makeshift bed as Punkish crawled onto the soft mattress of the real bed. Before closing his eyes to go to sleep, Blue looked at Punkish again.  
“Hey Punkish?” Blue asked quietly. He hoped the boy hadn’t fallen asleep in the two seconds of him getting in bed.   
“Yes Blue?” Punkish replied sleepily, though opening his eyes once more to gaze at Blue.  
“Good night,” Blue grinned in response. Punkish giggled a bit before answering.  
“Good night to you too Blue,” Punkish uttered before sighing and snuggling into the pillows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's got little filler in this one too. I promise, something actually interesting will happen in the next chapter or two. I just really like dragging things out, slowly and carefully and with detail so that when the interesting thing happens, it actually brings satisfaction cause you know they already had some form of relationship, rather than just being impressed and deciding to get married instantly. Right?   
This also works with scenarios like beating bosses or something, but I'm using the relationship one because this is literally about the relationship between two guys.


	5. Joy is always temporary, just as pain will always find you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Punkish have created a routine, and Punkish has taken a small step in his recovery, but only privately.

The next couple weeks passed pleasantly for the two boys. They developed a small routine, where Blue would get up early to make them breakfast and then leave for work, and later in the day Punkish would wake up and eat the food, then read in the study while he waited for Blue. When Blue came home, he would help and teach Punkish how to make dinner, and then the pair would eat together. After that, they would stay awake until 11-12 pm before finally going to sleep. They had gotten used to this; this sweet friendship and kindness the two could find within each other. Although they hadn’t talked about their pasts, Punkish and Blue both felt as if they could trust the other with their lives, and that the other somehow understood them more than anyone else could ever dream of.   
It was also good for Punkish; he wasn’t as thin anymore, although he still had a long way to recovery, physically, mentally, and emotionally. But he was doing better in the physical recovery department, much to the happiness of Blue. 

Unfortunately, joy never really lasts that long without being ruined in some way.

One morning, a few days before Christmas, Blue woke up and began the normal system; going to make breakfast. The only difference was Punkish also woke up at that time too, something he never normally did. Punkish got dressed and went downstairs to help and talk to Blue. Blue was making boiled eggs and sausages, as well as corn bread. A delicious meal for a white wintry morning. Once Punkish started to help Blue, they jumped into a small conversation. Not about anything unique; just about what Blue’s work might be like, or the weather, or maybe they would go out and enjoy the snow today. They smiled at each other, unaware of the future, because in the end, who can predict the future?  
Blue and Punkish finished eating breakfast, and Blue started to get ready for work. Punkish helped him out with the little things; getting his coat, bringing his things to him, and the like. Blue gave Punkish a hug; his silent way to say “thank you”. He then waved goodbye, and left Punkish alone for the day.   
Punkish turned, still smiling. He wanted to go back to sleep, as he was, even now, sleepy. Blue’s flavorful food was amazing, but it was still early for Punkish, and he needed more sleep.  
He had only gotten a few steps up the stairs before something smashed into his back, causing him to slip and fall down the stairs from the sudden increase in weight. Something, no, someone else grabbed his arms, hair, legs, and neck in an attempt to keep him in place. A blindfold was forcefully shoved over his eyes, though Punkish tried to bite the hands of whoever was doing it. Ropes were shoved around his ankles and wrists as he kicked and screamed. He flopped around trying to get it off, but it was too thoroughly tied.   
“Cursed boy, fighting back…,” a voice said.

One he recognized all too well.

And suddenly, everything went black, and Punkish was devoured by the dark clouds he had thought, and hoped, that he would never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short. I was going to make it longer, but I felt it would be better if I put it in a separate chapter. This is so far the only chapter below 1000 words, which is making me yell internally at myself. But whatever, I'll try to post the next chapter within a few days.
> 
> See ya for now!


	6. The swirling dark clouds of my past have come to swallow me up again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Punkish may be shattered again, and possibly break Blue without knowing.

It was back.

They were back.

It’s over, Punkish.

You’re done.

The game is over.

You damn monster.

The three people who had broken into Blue’s home threw Punkish into a large bag and promptly left the estate. They brisk-walked through the snow, knowing the bitter snow storm would be back. They couldn’t risk being caught in it, for if they were, all of this would have been for nothing. They weren’t going to die.

But they wanted Punkish to.

And so they tramped on the snow as they went at a swift pace. Two of the three kept an eye out for potential people watching them as the third carried the bag with the sleeping beauty inside. On and on through the snow-ridden streets the trio practically marched, until finally, the three got to the building they had been heading for. Cautiously, the one carrying Punkish went inside first, then the two who had been watching from behind the first went in. They shut and locked the door, as the poor boy was still trapped in his subconscious. 

Blue fumbled with his keys as he approached his house, excited to see Punkish. Today had been more bland than usual, and he wanted nothing more than to sit on the couch with some soup and laugh with Punkish. Blue couldn’t lie; he loved talking to the younger blonde. He had begun to enjoy Punkish’s presence a lot more, and his heart always ached a little having to leave him at home all the time.  
He stumbled as he walked to his front door, pushing one of the keys in and turning it to unlock the door. Blue pulled the door open, expecting to hear the usual welcome back from the beautiful voice that belonged to Punkish. Instead, he was met with an odd silence, fit with a chilling feel to it, almost as if something strange had happened while Blue was gone.  
Blue shook it off; Punkish might’ve just been tired and took a nap. He had gotten up earlier today, after all. He closed the door, and gently dropped his bags next to the doorframe. The air still felt wrong though; Blue detected that something must be amiss.  
I’ll just go check up on Punkish. He must be tired, poor boy. Blue thought as he made his way upstairs. He found himself in front of his bedroom entrance a few seconds later; and silently began to open the door.  
“Punkish?” Blue asked. Silence.  
He didn’t see any lump on the bed and continued to search the house, a growing worry as he entered and left rooms with no wild Punkishs to be found. Until finally, the now distraught Blue Moon had gone through every room in the whole house, finding no one.  
What do I do?? What happened to Punkish?! He wouldn’t just, LEAVE, would he?? Oh no, what if he gets hurt? What if he doesn’t have anywhere to go, Punkish, where are you??! Blue thought, very stressed and concerned for Punkish. Punkish...I..I miss you...please come back…Blue sank into his arms and fell to the floor, sudden, new tears falling from his eyes. Tears he’d forgotten, only knowing of them from seven years before. Seven years before, that was the last time Blue had cried. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stop it. Emotions filled his orbs and fell onto his cheeks, they rushed to his voice and came out as choked sobs, and Blue covered his face with his hands to try to stop himself, an ineffective plan.  
Slowly, Blue pulled himself off the floor, rage replacing the now drying tears on his face. Fury flared in his pupils, and aggravation rested in his hands, waiting to be used.  
“Punkish...I swear...I’ll find you….if you’re hurt I’ll save you...and if you left…,” Blue said, wrath alive and well in his tone. “I’ll say our goodbyes.”  
He grabbed his coat, an extra coat, some supplies and a couple of weapons, and immediately left. Blue was determined to find Punkish, to find him and bring him to safety. If it wasn’t with Blue so be it; he just wanted the boy to have a happy life.  
So although he was tired and his mind screamed at him to run home and not be killed in an upcoming blizzard, Blue continued to walk into the center of the city, unaware of where to go or how to help, but resolved to save Punkish, once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, not 1000 words like I'd hoped, but more than last chapter. I swear I'll get to the next chapter ASAP.


	7. To purposefully paint a body with blood is to be one who cannot contain their own shattered sanity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punkish is broken to a new level he hadn't seen before and Blue is tested by the trials of his own distress.

In one of the many houses in the city, a room was nearly empty, underground and tightly built. It wasn’t completely dark in there, but the light was very dim, making it hard to see. The only way out was the stairway that led to the room, and that had a locked door with only a few keys that were able to open. This made the room quite a good place to send kidnapped people, providing good shelter from the police.  
In this room there was a chair, stuck to the ground. A boy was unconscious on the chair, ropes wrapped around his body, rubbing his wrists raw and red. The only other people in the house were upstairs in the main rooms, leaving the poor blonde alone in the dark he had wished he could forget.  
However much he didn’t want to though, Punkish gradually woke up, still groggy from being hit in the head hours before. Although he woke up, all he could see was a black void, as the blindfold had stayed tightly strapped around his head. Punkish began to panic silently; Blue wouldn’t do this, would he? He thought as fear started to hug his body, bit by bit. No, no, Punkish shook the thought. He wouldn’t do this. He didn’t do this. And suddenly, it all came back.

How they bound him to the ropes.

How they hit him.

The voice he had wanted to never hear again, ever, in his entire life.

Punkish tilted his head downward, wanting to cry, but prevented to by the blindfold. He missed Blue; how Blue would talk to him so kindly, and laugh with him about the dumb stories they would tell each other. How Blue would cook so many mouth-watering meals for him and him alone, and whisper goodnight to him with a look of pure happiness in his eyes. He missed all of that, he missed his friend, his life-saver, his

love?

Punkish was snapped out of his thoughts by being slapped across the face. The blindfold was hastily and violently ripped away from his head, taking some of his golden hair along with it. Punkish yelped as he was slapped across the face again, turning to look at his kidnapper despite his whole being screaming at him to not look. 

It was her.

She grabbed the sides of Punkish’s head, an outraged expression planted on her face. Her fury had clearly been building up for the few weeks Punkish was gone, as in the past he had been her target for all her frustration. When he left, she had had no one that she could yell at, or hit, or abuse in general, which only irritated her more. She had punched and kicked and screamed and broke Punkish in any way she could since the day he was born, always telling him he was the biggest mistake the world could ever know. A monster, a freak, an unneeded soul that took up too much air, that was all Punkish had ever heard until he met Blue. He had gotten used to it back then; even taking her advice to leave when she yelled at him one time to die a painful death. That had been a couple of weeks ago, and he thought a painful enough death would’ve been that blizzard. He hadn’t closed his eyes once for the fear of being found by them and taken back to that hell again; even dying at the hands of a snow storm was more desirable than that. Now, after so much of Blue’s kindness and compassion, he didn’t want to go back, not at all.  
“How DARE you,” she spat, hissing as her chained rage was being freed. “How DARE YOU LEAVE AND NOT COME BACK!” She screamed, punching Punkish in the stomach. He yelled in pain, suddenly aware of his hunger and the small emptiness in his stomach.  
“I HELPED YOU,” she shouted, scratching his legs with her sharp nails. “I KEPT YOU SAFE FOR SIXTEEN YEARS AND YOU REPAY ME BY LEAVING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT??!”  
“You didn’t care for me at all!” Punkish cried out, both from the current pain he was receiving and remembering all the pain she had given him from the past years. “All you did was hurt me! You took all your anger out on me, you only cared that I existed when I was subjected to your anger!”  
“HOW DARE YOU!” she shrieked, completely livid. She yanked the knife that had been in her pocket and slashed it across his wrists. Punkish howled in pure agony, howls that desired one last hug from Blue, and to die so he could be done with it all. She slit part of his arms with the knife again, enjoying listening to Punkish screech and cry out in torture. She striked his face again, as the tears poured from Punkish’s sapphire blue eyes in hot discomfort.  
“This is what you deserve,” she seethed, with a grin of sadistic insanity on her face. “I hope that you die with no one to remember you.”  
She grazed his ankles and shoulders with more cuts from the dull knife. She also added a few more wounds to his arms, in total leaving about fifteen gashes open and bleeding on the luckless and truly miserable boy. She then left the room, and the boy finally let the rest of tears fall the ground. Despairing, wounded droplets of hot liquid fell from Punkish’s face, and now all he really longed for was Blue, to hear Blue laugh, to talk and say goodbye to Blue, to hug the older blonde one last time, and then hear Blue say good night and after all of this the only thing Punkish yearned for was death. Death so he could be free of the pain, and then be able to watch over Blue from the moon and the stars.  
Sleepy, Punkish shut his eyes and began to be cradled by the world of dreams and nightmares as the blood from his wounds decorated his body.

Blue trekked across the faintly lit roads as the snowy winds picked up speed and strength all around him. He was starting to get cold, but he didn’t care. His heart and body were solely focused on finding out what had happened to Punkish. But even he had to admit, he was beginning to lose some hope. But nonetheless, he continued onward, alone and anxious in the inky nightfall.  
Suddenly, a door was shoved wide open, nearly hitting Blue in the process. He had barely enough time to register the fact that he was immediately wrenched inside, and the door was hauled and locked again. Blue whirled around to see a few people staring at him, the closest one to him being a tall, dark-haired blond like himself.  
“What do you want with me?!” Blue roared, unable to contain the bottled-up anger from a few hours earlier. “I need to go! There’s someone I have to find!”  
“Woah, easy, easy!” said dark-haired blonde replied. “We’re just trying to figure out what you’re doing, walking the streets at night during one of the most horrendous blizzards of the season!”  
“I’m just looking for a friend!” Blue growled in response. It felt wrong, saying that Punkish was only a friend. Like it wasn’t good enough to describe how he genuinely felt.  
“Well, maybe we can help you?” someone else in the room suggested, though this time it was a tall-ish female with long pink hair. “You certainly shouldn’t be wandering around at this time of night, especially in this weather and by yourself. Would you like help?”  
Blue mused about it for a moment. If he accepted their offer, he might be able to find Punkish faster. On the other hand, they might be tricking him and may slow him down.  
Blue didn’t want to take the risk, but he still answered yes after a few more moments anyway. The others nodded in their silent agreement to help Blue out, seeing as they had nothing better to do. The woman with pink hair-who introduced herself as Maple-asked for the missing person’s name, and went to another room to look through files with everyone in the city’s names on them once Blue had said Punkish. The rest of the group gave Blue their names. The tall, dark blonde who had dragged Blue inside was called Append L, or just Append. Another tall male, this one with light blue hair, presented him as General. A young girl nearby General made herself known as Agitation, and then resumed her menacing silence right afterward. A third woman who was taller than Agitation but shorter than General called herself Blue Crystal. Finally, the shortest girl of the group, with short blonde hair, was known as Heat Haze. Two of them settled on nicknames, with Heat Haze just wanting to be called Haze for simplicity, and Blue Crystal deciding she would be Crystal for the time being after Blue told them his name. General and Agitation walked into the room Maple was in after everyone got their names sorted out. And although Blue was happy for the help, his panic for Punkish’s safety was only growing for every second he waited. Until finally, after a few minutes, Maple, General, and Agitation came back into the room with a file detailing everything known about Punkish on it. Everyone then lead Blue into a different room, turning on the light, and gathering around a large table in the center of the chamber. Maple placed the file down on the table, spreading out the few papers about Punkish on the hard surface.  
“So,” Maple said, commencing the meeting. “We don’t know much about the Punkish you named, but we do know he exists because of the files. However, we do know basic information about him, such as his birthday and gender and a few other things. One of those things is where he lived.”  
This caught Blue’s attention. Although Punkish had been staying with him for the last few weeks, he had never officially moved in, therefore still being registered as living with...well, whoever he had lived with before meeting Blue.  
“Where does he live?” Blue asked quickly, his determination to find Punkish still noticeable in his tone.  
“Kingsdrag Street, 3821,” Maple answered just as fast. “It’s possible he may have gone there.” Blue nodded in response.  
“Is everyone alright with going there tomorrow morning?” Maple asked, and the entire group dipped their heads in agreement. “Alright, good. The other workers can watch the office tomorrow. Everyone in here is assigned to this job.” She locked her gaze on Blue. “You can just sleep here with us tonight. We’ll give you one of the free beds. Is that okay?”  
“Yes, it’s fine,” Blue replied, grateful for the help and the relief of being able to sleep. “Thank you for offering to help.” The others just gestured a “no problem”, as Maple translated it. Then, she showed where Blue’s bed was as everyone else went off to their own rooms for the night. Maple apologized for the bad bed, but Blue just shrugged it off. Once Maple left, he collapsed onto it and wrapped the blankets around his still-shivering body.  
Punkish. Blue thought, tired yet still desperate to find the boy he cared about so much. I promise I’ll find you. And I’ll never leave you alone again.  
And with that, Blue drifted off into the warm arms of his dreams, safe in the beautiful shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gong to change the title chapter in the morning if I feel like it because its 10:30 at night and I've been writing for two hours straight and have run of ideas. I also drew today and wrote for like another two hours in the morning so my creativity is quite zapped at the moment. This is such a long chapter (for me anyway) too, and my brain hurts. Oops. But I guess it makes up for the last two chapters not being 1000 words long each.  
Anyway, goodnight!


	8. The minutes that seemed so endless suddenly began to come to a halt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and his new partners head off to rescue Punkish, while Punkish fights for his life with his sister by his side.

Blue woke up early the next day, because although he had been able to sleep, he hadn’t been able to sleep for very long. By now, the whiteout had left the city, leaving the town covered in peaceful, slightly transparent white once again. Blue got up and out of bed, and went to the main room where he had met everyone. He gazed out the window, looking longingly at the beautiful, tranquil streets. Back when he was younger, he would have wanted his parents to be able to see this again; now, he didn’t want just that. He wanted Punkish by his side, as the four of them could tell jokes, or stories, and sit in front of the fire while conversing. Even if it was just him and Punkish, it would be so much better than being alone again.   
Blue had thought that he had gotten used to loneliness. However, it didn’t look like it considering his resolve to just see Punkish one more time.   
“Pretty out there, isn’t it?” a voice came from behind. Blue jumped; he wasn’t expecting someone to creep up on him like that. To Blue’s relief, it was Haze, and not a serial killer.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya,” Haze continued. “You must really miss this boy, don’t ya?”  
“Y-Yeah, a lot,” Blue replied, sighing in relief. She turned her focus out onto the road as well. “I miss him more than I can put into words.”   
“I can kinda relate,” Haze answered. Blue looked at her confused. “I had a dear friend named Reactor once. My best friend, she was. Disappeared one day without a trace. Terribly depressed, I was. But I can’t do anything ‘bout it now.” Haze turned to Blue. “So I hope we’ll be able to find this Punkish for you.” Haze gave Blue a small smile. Blue mouth curved upwards into a little smile as well. Haze had looked kind of scary at first, but she seemed quite the opposite, well, at least if you get on her good side.   
“Hey, hate to interrupt, but we’re going to leave soon. Get yourselves ready,” General came in to tell them. Blue and Haze nodded in reply.   
“Well, off to save your friend now, aren’t we?” Haze grinned. Blue gave her a bigger smile back, happy to finally be able to go find Punkish. He couldn’t lie; he quite liked Haze’s chill attitude towards things, and hoped they could find Reactor for her as well.   
Swiftly, everyone collected their supplies and whatever else they needed and met in the main room again. The most notable “supplies” brought were small pistols and a couple of swords, along with several baseball bats and a couple vials of poison, which concerned Blue greatly.   
“We’re...we’re not going to give that to Punkish if we find him...are we?” Blue nervously asked, afraid of the answer. Maple shook her head, and Blue’s whole body was flooded with the reassurance that they were not going to kill the young blonde.   
“Everyone ready to go?” Maple questioned. The whole group nodded. “Haze and Agitation, you two are in the back. Append, you’ll be on the left side of Blue, and Crystal you’ll be on Blue’s right. General, you and I are in the front.” Everyone agreed to their positions. “Alright, then, let’s go to Kingsdrag!”  
With that, the band of misfits stepped out onto the dust-white streets and began their march to Punkish’s old home. 

\---

Punkish jolted awake to the feel of someone’s touch on his body. He had hoped to see Blue, keeping him safe in those warm arms of his, but deep down he knew that Blue was still gone. Instead, he saw long sleeves with yellow cuffs around them, one sleeve an inky black, the other a snow white. On the chest the two colors met, and switched sides as it went down the dress. At the edges of the dress were a couple set of yellow lines, and the legs of the person were covered in a mostly black shoe type heel thing, which had a single yellow running down it which led and was connected to the yellow heel part. She had long-ish blonde hair, down up in two large ponytails, and a bow was planted on top of her head. Like the dress, one side of the bow was black, the other white. Finally, she had a weird thing around her neck with two circles on the ends of it. Punkish knew who she was and she remembered who he was. They had known each other for a very long time now, since they were born. 

It was Reactor.

Punkish’s twin sister. 

Punkish couldn’t lie; when he was staying with Blue, he had missed her dearly as well. Despite all the abuse he had endured over the years, she was always there to comfort him when it got to be too much at one time. He would try to help her too, but he never knew how to help like she did. And even when she said it was fine, he couldn’t believe her. Punkish had wanted to bring Reactor along with him, away from this house, the bad memories, all of it. But Reactor had been forced to stay here, trapped with the ones they despised.   
Reactor smiled; the beautiful, warm, gentle smile he had been lucky enough to know. They had missed each other so much, since they were so close.   
“Hey Punkish,” Reactor said serenely. “I tried to tend to your wounds, but I’m not the best nurse.”   
“Rea...ctor?” Punkish whispered, not caring about his injuries. He could barely speak, yet still tried to talk in the face of it all. “I...don’t..care...ab..out….the...blood…”  
Reactor shook her head. “You should! Your life is valuable,” she said, her concerned look showing. Punkish had seen it many times, too many to count.   
“You’r….re good…at being...a nur..se,” Punkish tried to reassure her, but began to cough harshly as a result.   
“Please, please, don’t talk,” Reactor said hurriedly, trying to contain her distress. “Look, I’ll run upstairs and see if they’re there. If not, I’ll find some water and food for you.” As soon as she said that she raced up the stairs and saw Alice coming down the stairway that led to the second floor. Damn it! Reactor cursed in her head. However, Reactor didn’t have much time to think as Alice soon noticed her as well and began to walk towards her. Reactor stepped to the side, afraid, until Alice was towering over her, her neutral face staring Reactor down. The blonde-haired girl gulped, terrified, because during her childhood she would sometimes be the victim of the older girl’s anger. She didn’t receive it as much as Punkish did, but when she did, it was always just as brutal as his.  
“Reactor,” Alice stated calmly, keeping Reactor stuck to the floor with fear. “We have to be careful. Loretta said someone might have told the police about Punkish. Keep him here. Do not let him out for any reason. Otherwise,” Alice leaned down and whispered into Reactor’s ear. “I’m going to have to punish you with a little more violating next time.”  
Reactor felt chills run up her spine, as goosebumps appeared on what little skin of hers was visible. Alice stood up straight once more, and as swiftly as she had said it, she left. Reactor breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe the police would be able to help. Maybe, just maybe, she and Punkish could be free. But right now, Punkish needed food and water, she had to focus on that.  
Reactor dashed towards the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. She went downstairs, trying to go fast but not spill the water at the same moment. Somehow though, Reactor was able to get down the stairs without spilling too much of the water. Punkish was still breathing heavily, trying to contain some composure. He was still losing blood, which worried his sister greatly. She held the glass to his lips, and he gratefully drank the water as fast as he could. Punkish started to cough roughly, mainly from drinking the water a little too hastily. However, Reactor had to rush back upstairs while she still could to get him some food. She opened cupboard after cupboard, until she found some cornbread and beans in one of the drawers. It wasn’t the best, but it was better than nothing. She swiftly sped down the stairs again, and offered them to Punkish. He accepted all of it within a heartbeat, and Reactor sat patiently while feeding him little pieces. His bleeding had slowed, but now she really didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t a nurse, nor was she given much medical experience. All she could do was just unwrap blood-soaked bandages and wrap new ones in their place as Punkish struggled to survive. It hurt so much to see him like this. Her brother, whom she loved so dearly, was on the brink of death. What could Reactor do that could help?  
The police. If they didn’t come, she would go to them. Or, she could try to fight Loretta and Alice, and then run to the hospital for help.   
No matter what Reactor would decide, she knew she was going to do it to save Punkish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So normally with Heat Haze I wouldn't make her talk like that, but I don't know; I just kinda felt like writing her dialogue like that. Also that ending is shit, but mainly because I wrote it when I had no creativity. Because, unfortunately, I'm going through a writer's block right now. So updates will be slower. Sorry! >-<


	9. Blood may stain, but it never leaves a scar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactor and Punkish are welcomed into the arms of those they love.

It occurred to Blue at some point on the journey there that Punkish may be dead, and that their group did not seem the most well prepared. Punkish could’ve already passed by the time they found him, which did not help Blue’s current stress levels lower. Because normally, when someone you care about may be in grave danger, thoughts of them being dead don’t ease the mind.   
Blue was as tense as ever at this point in time, even though it had barely been twenty-four hours since Punkish had gone missing, and he was ready to cry and break from the pressure weighing down on his shoulders. Blue was hungry, tired, his muscles ached, and his newly found headache were all throbbing with pain. He felt as though he was too late, he had been too delayed by work, or so many other possibilities, or-  
“Calm yourself,” Maple said, laying a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find him soon. We’re nearly there.” Hearing that they were nearly there made Blue relax a bit, but this light loosening up did not last long as they arrived at the house a few minutes later. It looked like a crusty, old, abandoned residence, and if Punkish was here then Blue could’ve gone mad from the strain. Having others with him helped a little, but at this point, he just wanted to see him again. To not live forever without knowing what happened to his first friend.   
Haze turned to look at Blue, and saw the stress, weariness, fury, and misery in his eyes as his look was one of complete shock and going on the brink of insanity from the years of being alone, then finding a friend, then going back to being alone. Blue had had what he desired most for a few weeks, and now couldn’t even function normally without him.   
“Hey,” Haze whispered, nudging Blue. He turned to look at her, hair disheveled, face still fatigued, panic awakening in his now dull orbs. “We’re here. We’re going to find him, and get him all better. Then we’ll make sure you can sleep off the worry.”  
Blue gave her a tiny fraction of a smile, feeling slightly better after hearing Haze say that. He supposed her words got to him more than Maple’s because she had a similar situation once, as with Maple he didn’t know. He nodded silently in agreement and faced the entrance to Punkish’s house, determination overtaking everything else.   
“Is everyone ready?” Maple asked, and in reply the whole group pulled out whatever weapons they brought with them. “Okay, let’s head in.”

\---

Punkish could swear he heard something going on upstairs, but with his body and mind all out of order and the thickness of the walls, he didn’t count on it. It was a struggle just to breathe now, as everything was so muddled and hazy and just hard to look at or hear. He just wanted to sleep, to sleep off all his troubles, to be embraced by a quiet death and never wake up. Reactor was nearby, worn out from trying to help Punkish and escape the wrath of Loretta and Alice. She was furious at Loretta for doing this to Punkish, and infuriated at Alice for helping Loretta. She hated both of them so much, so much so she didn’t dare think to forgive them, like she used to all those years ago. It had been a decade and she wasn’t a gullible baby; Reactor had grown up and known what real love felt like. This version of “love” as she had been tricked into thinking when she was very young, was not love at all. It was abuse. And Reactor intended to stop it.   
Suddenly, Punkish began to hack and cough in a raspy tone, and Reactor immediately dashed from her chair in the corner to race to Punkish’s side. He looked up at her, weary and worried, and began to whisper something. However, his voice was so quiet she had to lean down next to his lips to just get part of it at all.  
“Someone….is up...there….find..th..em….,” Punkish panted heavily, and Reactor pulled herself away as he continued to hack loudly. She didn’t want to leave him when he was like this, but if someone who could help was up there, she had to take the risk. Reactor murmured a small I love you to Punkish before sprinting up the stairs. A few knocks could be heard at the door, and at the same time as Reactor got up the stairs, Loretta and Alice shot down from the second floor. Unfortunately, Loretta was the fastest one and she got to the door first.   
“Yes?” she asked, opening the door slightly. Alice began to bolt towards Reactor, presumably to lock her up in the basement, but Reactor darted away from her.  
“Hi, we’re here to look for a boy named Punkish,” a young woman replied. From the few glances Reactor could get, she had long pink hair and a white and purple dress.   
“Sorry, but no one likes that lives here,” Loretta answered briskly. She was  
getting annoyed. Reactor wanted to shout and scream that they were liars, but it was hard when she was just barely avoiding Alice.   
“Are you sure? It says right here that Punkish was born in this house,” the woman said, seeing through Loretta’s lie. Hey, maybe she was smart enough to save them!  
“Yes, I’m quite sure, thank you very much,” Loretta responded, annoyed. “Now could you please leave?”   
NO! NOT WHEN THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO BEING RESCUED, NO! REACTOR COULDN’T ALLOW IT, SHE HAD TO SAY SOMETHING WHILE SHE AND PUNKISH HAD A CHANCE! C’MON REACTOR, SAY ANYTHING! she internally shouted at herself.   
“NO!,” Reactor screamed as loud as she could while steering clear of Alice, whose face was showing indescribable irritation and terror. “PLEASE SAVE US! THEY KIDNAPPED PUNKISH AND TORTURED HIM AND HE’S NEARLY DEA-.” At that moment, Alice slammed a hand over Reactor’s lips and shoved her fingers inside her mouth. Loretta turned to the pair, with such an enraged expression on her face that even Alice was alarmed. The woman tried to peer inside, but to no avail as Loretta blocked her view.   
“Please, miss, if you could just leave-,” Loretta strived to say, but was cut off, much to Reactor’s hopefulness.  
“Oh no, ma’am, I think I’ll be coming inside now,” the woman said, her voice stern now. “I’ve been tasked with the case of finding a boy named Punkish. And based off the evidence I’ve just been given, I think my co-workers and I will be searching this house now.”  
“NO! LEAVE RIGHT NOW, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STEP ON THE PREMISES!” Loretta shouted, waving her arms in the air. She attempted to block the people coming inside, but Loretta was much weaker than them. A girl with two long, turquoise twintails pushed Loretta over to the side, where she captured by a man with short, light blue hair. Loretta screamed, and Alice shoved her fingers deeper into Reactor’s mouth in panic, and began to scramble away with the girl. However, a tall boy with darkish blond hair and the girl with twintails dashed towards Reactor and Alice, pulling Alice to one side and freeing Reactor. A woman with short brown hair then ran inside, with another tall blond male right in front of her. There was a blond haired girl on their tail, and they punched furiously at the door leading to the room Punkish was trapped in. Reactor scurried towards them. They could help Punkish!  
“Please!” she cried out, getting their attention, and noticing how worried the tall male blond in front of the brown haired one was. “Punkish is in there, he’s nearly dead!”  
“WHAT??!” the blond boy yelled, now visibly enraged at everything. Everyone had to stop and cover their ears, because the blond was just that loud.   
“I didn’t hurt him, I promise! I tried to help but I’m not a nurse, and…,” Reactor sniffled, fumbling with the door and beginning to cry.   
“Easy there, take your time,” the brown haired woman said, laying a hand on her shoulder. “Better to get the door open a minute later than five, right?” And it was then that Haze saw her.   
“Reactor?!” Haze howled. Reactor turned to her, her face now covered with tears, and she had finally gotten the door open. Everyone except Agitation, General, and Haze, especially the worried blond, charged down the stairway. Haze just stared at Reactor, before opening up her arms and letting Reactor run towards her. They locked each other in an embrace, tears running down their faces, happy smiles plastered onto their faces. They hadn’t seen each other in four years, and had missed each other greatly.   
“I..I thought I had lost you!” Reactor cried, happy to see Haze, and happy Punkish would be saved. “I couldn’t get back to you, they wouldn’t let me, I didn’t hurt Punkish, I-”  
“Shh, shhh, I know, it’s not your fault,” Haze whispered, hugging her even tighter. Reactor laughed, wrapping her arms firmly around the older girl’s back, and enjoying the embrace she had missed for so long. 

\---

Blue had sprinted down the stairs at lightning speed once the girl had said Punkish was nearly dead. And indeed, he was.   
Tied to a chair, with blood coating his body, eyelids barely open, and panting so heavily it seemed as if he should be dead. He was destroyed mentally, emotionally, and physically, and Blue may never know how to help. So when Punkish was barely able to look over to them and smile, a pained, happy, worried, tired smile, Blue wanted to cry. He wanted to cry and do nothing else but hug Punkish, to hold him in his arms and run his fingers through his hair and be cast away by eternity, if only he could stay with Punkish.   
“Punkish!” Blue cried out, racing towards him and undoing the ropes. Maple ran to Punkish as well, helping him to get up. Which was a fairly stupid thing to do as the boy was still in immense pain. He collapsed with an agonizing shriek, and Blue caught him just before he hit the ground.   
“Crystal! Run to the hospital!” Maple ordered immediately, and Crystal nodded before hurtling herself back up to the first floor. Blue held Punkish in his arms, crying, as Punkish murmured words Blue couldn’t understand.   
“Punkish, Punkish, Punkish! I was so worried, so, so worried,” Blue sobbed, looking directly at Punkish. The younger blonde shook his head, and tried to move his hand up to touch Blue’s arm like he usually would, and failed. Blue put it there for him, and the pair smiled as their connection grew a little stronger. After all, they had been shunned from a certain time in their lives; Punkish and Reactor from when they were born, and Blue after he had to quit school and lost his parents. They had met under the most unusual circumstances, and the duo were forever grateful for that.   
“B...lue..,” Punkish smiled. Blue gazed down at him, worried and sad and happy all at once. Until Punkish began to cough forcefully, and Blue cradled him a little closer after that. There was no way Punkish would survive if he lost more blood. Blue continued to weep, with hot, salty tears spilling out of his eyes and the exhaustion of yesterday and today catching up to him. Punkish tried to raise his hand to Blue’s face to comfort him, but was only able to make it to Blue’s chest. So he tugged at the clothing, reminding Blue that he was there, and it would be alright. Blue let out a small smile, before leaning down to touch Punkish’s forehead to his. Punkish, delighted, was still tired, and soon he was gently swept up in both the arms of Blue and dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I kind of wrote this while on a writer's block. I felt bad for not updating, but at the same time I don't think this is a great chapter. 
> 
> Also, I'm having trouble deciding who to ship Reactor with, and for this fanfic I just decided on Heat Haze because I think they make a great couple. I should've focused more on Blunkish/Bluepunk, but I didn't realize how much I liked writing Yuri.


	10. The ice that was frozen on top of rivers and waterfalls melted and the water flowed free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Punkish are happily reunited.

Punkish woke up in a room, not like a room he had ever seen. There was a small bedside table next to him, and the bed was wide with an iron frame, just like Blue’s. The only difference being that Blue’s bed was actually comfy, while this bed was firm and intolerable. It was a decently sized room, but it was lonely. The walls felt as though they were caving in from the lack of light, and the door had a small window that let a miniscule amount of sunlight from the windows on the walls of the hallway outside his room. Punkish didn’t know where he was, what he was doing there, he didn’t know anything except that he wanted to go home and eat another meal with Blue. Blue would come home, they would make dinner, tell each other stories, and then sleep. Why, why couldn’t Punkish just do that?  
He was startled under the blankets as the door swung open, and a couple people walked inside. Punkish began to shake under the covers, wrapping them around him tightly while wincing in pain. What happened again?  
...Right, he was cut with the knives, cut with the knives, the screams from upstairs, upstairs, Blue running down to free him, Blue…, pink hair, dark blue skirt, Blue’s crying, his crying, the tears, the tears. Then black.  
That must be why it hurts, right?  
Punkish had no time to think as the covers were ripped away from his cheeks, and he was staring face-to-face with Blue and….a doctor?  
Immediately, big and kind hands as well as a smile flew down to greet him. “Punkish!” they cried, as Blue’s warm, strong arms lifted Punkish so he could sit up straight, an unmeasurably happy grin forming on his face. The doctor scowled at them both, and Blue instantly lost his smile. Punkish turned towards the unknown man, fearful and worried and in pain and-  
“You are Punkish Kagamine, correct?” the man stated, looking at the frightened boy in bed sternly. He didn’t look like he wanted to deal with such a feeble looking child.   
“U-um, ye-yes, that’s me,” Punkish was nervous, and he didn’t know what to do. Blue silently yet reassuringly held Punkish’s hand, as he wasn’t allowed to talk to the boy until the doctor left.   
The doctor sighed, exasperated. “Listen kid, you’re going to be here for a few weeks. Don’t cause trouble, and we won’t kick you out of here before you’re healed. You two may talk when I leave. And now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go care for a different patient.” And so he left, leaving the two teenagers in the room alone together.  
Blue pivoted his head, smiling at Punkish. The lighter blonde was still a little scared, as he was still staring at where the doctor had left. He looked terrified, which worried him.   
“Punkish?” Blue asked gently, his eyes smiling softly at the boy. Punkish snapped out of his daze right away, giving his attention to Blue. He noticed a slight change in the way Blue was looking at him; it seemed a little more loving, which made Punkish’s heart leap.   
“Y-Yes?” the younger blonde responded, finding himself somewhat skittishly happy all of a sudden. He was confused; he hadn’t been like this when he talked to Blue a few days before. Uh, what do you do in this situation? Punkish wondered to himself.  
“How are you feeling?” Blue wanted to know. Punkish had been through hell and back in the last couple days, which must have been straining his mental energy.   
“Er...better than yesterday, at the very least,” Punkish replied, looking down. He had felt his face turning a bit hotter while looking at Blue, really, what was happening to him? Was it a result of Loretta’s…”love”?  
Blue noticed this small detail in Punkish’s movements, and leaned closer to Punkish from the chair he was sitting in. “C’mere,” Blue indicated to the younger blonde, beckoning him forward. Timidly, Punkish leaned towards Blue, who bundled up the boy into a warm, loving embrace, the one Punkish had desired while he was being tortured.   
“Relax,” Blue murmured calmingly. “Let all your emotions out. You’ve had a damaging few days.” Punkish’s arms were in pain from the wounds, but he felt so safe, so loved, so satisfied in Blue’s arms that he ignored the discomfort. The whole world melted away in their eyes, and it was just the two of them. The pair that had never been known by society’s eyes, by anyone, and they were together, connected, in more ways than one. They may have been forgotten by the rest of humanity, but now they could never forget about each other, with new feelings taking place in their hearts.   
Punkish had felt so destroyed, his mind was in pieces, and yet here he was, alive and sane. Everything he kept locked up from Loretta’s torture over the last two days broke free from their chains, and suddenly rivers of tears flowed from Punkish’s orbs. His tears got Blue’s shirt soaked, not that the older blonde cared. He gently pulled the weeping boy closer, running a couple fingers through his hair, whispering that he was safe in the younger blonde’s ear. Punkish wrapped his arms around Blue tighter, crawling out of the bed to be held completely by the older boy.   
“Blue...Blue, Blue, Blue! It was so, so, she was so…,” Punkish whimpered, unable to form a full sentence that described how horribly she treated him. “I, I, what if s-she comes back? What do I do?”  
“I’ll protect you,” Blue replied, patting Punkish’s back softly. “I won’t let either of them, or anyone, harm you ever again, I promise.” Punkish sniffled, tired and embarrassed.   
“Y-You can’t k-keep a pro-promise l-like that…,” Punkish sobbed. While he loved that Blue said he would protect him, he wasn’t sure if Blue could do it.  
“Maybe I can’t,” Blue answered, his determination growing. “But I sure can try.”  
And with that, Punkish gave Blue a smile, and fell asleep in the older boy’s arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the writing quality is bad, I've been sick the last few days. That left me unmotivated to work, but here you go.


	11. Feelings begin to arise at the height of the sun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Punkish are terrible at figuring out emotions.

It had been around five days since Punkish was admitted into the hospital. He was getting better physically, but was still deeply traumatized by the experiences from the week before. He would often wake up in the middle of the night from nightmares about the event, being stabbed, Loretta’s psychotic face, and would barely, or sometimes wouldn’t be able to stop his screams. Blue would be right there next to him, waking up instantly if he sensed the boy was in trouble of any sort. He would then take the time to comfort the scarred boy, holding him lovingly, occasionally lying next to him in the bed. When the day came by, Blue would leave, reassuring Punkish he would be back in the evening. Every other day Reactor and Heat Haze would visit to make sure he was okay while Blue was gone, and to catch up, and to make him feel better or distract him from the pain. Punkish enjoyed their visits, but his mind would often be thinking of Blue.  
That was another matter altogether. Why had Punkish suddenly started to feel, well, whatever this feeling is? Being held by Blue made Punkish’s face heat up, and his body would get all warm and tingly. When he talked to Blue, he would never want to stop and do anything else; he wanted to hear Blue’s captivating voice, and he always felt a slight blush on his face during their conversations nowadays. His heart would beat at a million miles an hour, and time would feel as though it stopped. Everything about Blue was appearing so perfect all of a sudden. His gorgeous, slender face, his sparkling cerulean eyes, shiny locks of his flawless soft golden hair, everything. It confused Punkish so much, and yet he could never put his finger on this feeling.  
Today, Blue walked in after work as usual, and his face carried his normal smile, but behind it was a secretive worry, one only Punkish could see. He walked in and sat down on the chair next to Punkish’s bed, asking how his day had been and clearly trying to distract himself from something. Punkish frowned slightly, but responded nonetheless. They talked for a bit, until Blue’s concern was showing on his expression.  
“Blue, what’s wrong?” Punkish blurted out bluntly. Blue immediately looked down, embarrassed.  
He shook his head. “It’s nothing, Punkish, don’t worry about it,” Blue replied, continuing to stare at the floor.  
“Please don’t lie,” Punkish begged, clasping one of Blue’s hands in his own. Blue quickly looked up, his now shiny eyes seeing Punkish’s troubled appearance. His orbs were threatening him with tears, warning him to not have a meltdown. However, Punkish continued to plead with his sapphire eyes and look, which Blue couldn’t take much more of. Slowly, the older boy leaned onto the younger blonde’s shoulder, crying softly. Punkish gently placed his arms around Blue’s back, rubbing his shoulders slightly to ease his pain..  
“I-I got...fired...I don’t….have a s-source of-of money n-now…,” Blue cried, stress weighing heavily on his shoulders. “W-what will w-we...do?”  
“We’ll find another job,” Punkish said, hoping to make Blue feel better. “We can get a smaller house, if you’re okay with it, and move in together.” Punkish moved one of his hands up to the back of Blue’s head, while the other rested on his lower back. The older boy looked up at Punkish with shimmery eyes, begging for consolation.  
“Y-you really t-think we-we can do it?” Blue managed to choke out. Punkish couldn’t guarantee that it would work, but he sure wanted to try.  
“I believe in us! We’ve gotten through this week together; we can get through this too!” Punkish encouraged Blue. Secretly, the older blonde wanted to believe that, but it was hard when he was in such a state of worry. He laid his head back on the younger’s shoulder, letting the last tears fall from his eyes and dry up on his cheeks like a dying flower.  
After a while, Blue leaned back up, a small, happy smile placed on his face. It was late evening by now; Blue should have gotten home, made dinner, and go to sleep, letting Punkish rest and recover. But a big part of him wanted to stay right where he was, with Punkish, with these feelings. But, reluctantly, Blue stood up, towering over the now-sleeping Punkish. He wanted to say goodnight to the younger, but that would require waking him up, and Punkish was sleeping so peacefully that Blue didn’t want to disturb him. So instead, he did something he’d never thought he’d do to anyone, especially not to a boy.

Blue leaned down and kissed Punkish on the forehead.

And just as soon as he did that, Blue walked out of the room, with his feelings bubbling up in a fit of happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I had many tests this week, and I had a writer's block. This didn't reach the 1000 words minimum, but I tried. Thank you for being patient, and for dealing with this poorly-written chapter!
> 
> Edit 9/28/19: Hi again! I'm sorry for taking longer to update, but I've kind of started to lose ideas for the story and how to write it. I'm also still in a writer's block, and it's been taking a long time to go away. I'll try to update in the next few days, but I'm not sure it will be that good. :/


	12. I want to love you, and at the same time I want to kill this "love".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punkish and Blue receive a surprise visit, but unfortunately, it's a not-so-good surprise.

Punkish woke up early the next day, not surprised to see that Blue was in fact, not there. His heart longed to see him again, to hold him in his arms and feel Blue’s head resting on his. The boy sighed; a bored, tired sigh. Weren’t Reactor and Haze coming over to see him today? Maybe, he forgot, due to the issue that came up yesterday. As much as Punkish wanted to, he wasn’t sure if they could even make a living, what with being so unknown and all. Blue and Punkish were virtually unknown to most of the world. Even the peasants, whose names were definitely not memorized by half the city, were well acquainted with each other; something Blue had never done, and something Punkish had never been allowed to do. And if you didn’t know anyone with connections in this day and age, you couldn’t get anywhere. 

In simpler terms, the prospects of Blue and Punkish getting jobs was not very high.

The boy leaned back into the softness of his pillow, frustration building up in his body. He wanted to help, but how could he? Here he was, lying in bed, with injuries from his mother, unable to do a lot of things without feeling like he was going to die. And Blue had just lost his job, and would probably have to sell his house, the one his parents had cherished. His books, his kitchen, his amazing and grand rooms, all gone. All the memories would vanish within due time, and Punkish didn’t want that to happen to the one he

loved?

No, no, they were just friends.

Right?

That feels weird. Saying that they’re just friends. Punkish mentally whacked in the face, then immediately did it to himself quite literally by smacking himself in the face.  
“You shouldn’t hit yourself when you’re recovering, you know,” a voice said soothingly, removing Punkish’s hands from his now-red face. 

Of course it was Blue, because who else could it be?

Punkish felt his sore red face turn ten times redder at the sight of Blue leaning over him, and if it was possible, became as red as strawberries when he spotted Blue’s gorgeous lips, as well as the rest of his face, and his hair, and how since he was bent over Punkish could see Blue’s chest because his shirt was kind of in the air, and-  
A hand waved in front of Punkish’s face. “Punkish? Don’t tell me death caught up to you,” Blue asked. And as usual, the young blonde teleported himself back to the real world. Blue sat down on the chair, gazing at Punkish, and finally seeing something...different.  
Blue noticed the beautiful eyes, the same eyes that held the pain of someone abused, yet holding the courage of an adventurer on a quest. Beautiful, sapphire eyes, matching perfectly with his soft, rosy lips. Messy golden hair fell onto Punkish’s slender face, still pulled back into what could hardly be called a ponytail. Long bangs that were still spiky barely stuck up from Punkish’s forehead, revealing the boy’s worried expression.

At that moment, Blue realized that he may not be as straight as he used to think.

“Blue?” Punkish asked this time. “Are you…-?” Punkish didn’t get to finish his sentence before Blue wildly swung his head up and down, answering his question.  
“Y-Yeah, I’m fine! I’m still just worried about finding a job,” Blue stuttered, only half-lying. He WAS still concerned about what would happen to his parents’ house, and if he would ever be able to make enough money to support him and Punkish. But he had mostly dazed out because of Punkish’s sudden appeal to him, not because of his job.  
Punkish frowned while taking one of Blue’s hands in his. “Hey, I’m always here to talk,” Punkish said, now smiling gently. “So don’t lie to me, okay?” Blue nodded, grinning slightly. He leaned closer, resting his head on the pillow, the feel of not sleeping all night catching up to him. Punkish put an arm on his back, pushing him onto the cushion moderately more. He could see the creases of sleepiness on Blue’s face and welcomed him into his arms as a result.  
“Sleep,” Punkish stated bluntly. “You haven’t slept all night, have you?”  
“You know me so well,” Blue chuckled tiredly. He smiled as he closed his eyes, Punkish being the last image of what he saw before he fell asleep. Soon, his breathing had become steady, still laying on Punkish’s arm and the pillow. Punkish rested his head atop of Blue’s soft hair, enjoying every second of it. He didn’t go to sleep; he was only waiting for Reactor and Haze to come, because maybe they could help them find jobs. He nearly squealed in excitement when the door to his room opened, until his heart almost stopped beating entirely when he saw who it was.

Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi! I'm really sorry about the poor writing quality of this chapter, I really didn't have any ideas. I felt bad for not updating too. Thank you for waiting!
> 
> Edit 10/8/19: Okay I'm going to be honest I don't really want to write this anymore but I may as well continue. Updates will probably be every 2 weeks from now on, sorry!! I still don't have ideas ;-;


	13. Hearts connect with the help of fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I make these two cry too much, simple as that.

Punkish wanted to drop dead right at that moment from sheer fear of who was at the doorway. Her face was filled with inexpressible fury at the fact that Loretta and she had been thrown in jail, with her just barely escaping. All because Punkish left in the first place, all this happened because of him and that bitch next to him. That bitch who called for help, who fucking saved them all, HOW DARE HE. HOW DARE HE RUIN EVERYTHING??!  
Alice stomped over to the pair, snarling, with Punkish beginning to whimper. All the noise woke up Blue, whose eyesight was groggy from just waking up. He couldn’t tell what was going on, but from the way Punkish was whining softly and holding onto him tighter, he knew it couldn’t be good. He heard the clomping as well, and quickly rubbed his eyes to see what was happening.

He realized just in time that Alice was ready to punch Punkish.

Blue’s hand flew to hers, holding it in his place. She turned to him, rage building up inside of her as she tried to punch either of them with her other hand. Blue shoved Alice off of him, and Punkish let go of Blue so he could fight better.  
“Punkish,” Blue whispered rapidly. “Go under the covers and keep a tight grip on them. We don’t know if Loretta’s around, so stay here.” Punkish nodded, diving under the covers, leaving only a tiny opening for air. He wrapped the covers around himself, scared and nearly crying at this point. Punkish thought he was safe, away from Loretta and Alice, that Blue wouldn’t have had to protect him, but he was wrong. So very, very wrong.  
Blue and Alice ran toward each other, Alice punching him in the face. Blue countered by striking her hard in the head, swiftly stomping on her feet as she fell to the floor and screamed. She bit his hand, causing Blue to yell out in pain. Furious, he twisted her arm, and Alice shouted and wailed in pain. She glared at him, fuming, but she couldn’t do anything as Blue continued to twist her arm. Blue glowered at her, and she screamed again, clutching the floor as best she could.   
“You want me to stop?” Blue growled, all the rage from last week’s events coming back to him. “This is for torturing my best friend.” He let go of her arm, and gathering as much strength as he could, Blue hit her in the stomach. Alice shrieked, and collapsed onto the ground, clutching her sides. Punkish continued to shiver under the blankets, and Blue ran over to him and hugged his covered body as best he could. Punkish slid his face out from under the coverings, whimpering. He glanced at Blue, noticing a devastatingly huge amount of rage coming from the older blonde. He never imagined that Blue could ever be so livid, and that scared Punkish to death. He dove back under the blankets, shaking hard with terror, leaving no openings to breathe. Fright consumed his body, a fear that Blue would hurt him somehow, or he would do something wrong and that Blue would hurt him. It all ended with the words Blue and pain, and Punkish finally freed the tears that had been blocking his vision. He wailed, making Blue feel even worse, knowing he was the reason of Punkish’s current anxiety.   
Slowly, Blue pulled away, glistening cheeks illuminated by the hanging light above the pair. Under the covers, Punkish continued to cry and shake, desperately wanting to be hugged by Blue, yet at the same time wanting to grow a pair of wings and fly out the nearest window. That violent Blue wasn’t the soft, kind-hearted, genuine Blue Punkish knew. He didn’t want-  
Coverings shifted as the bed accepted the weight of another body on it, though somewhat grumpily. The bed legs creaked and Punkish moved over to one side, still shivering immensely. Blue wrapped his arms from behind Punkish, which was a bit difficult considering they were laying sideways on a bed. He pulled the shuddering Punkish close gently, whispering apologies in his ear and sending the boy warmth. Blue felt Punkish’s heart beating all too fast and his tiny yet still noticeable crying, and god, that was internally killing Blue.   
They lay there together for a while, Blue soothing Punkish with kind words and gentle gestures, patiently waiting for the younger to calm down. He began to cry less, but still sobbed all the same, because he thought Alice was still trying to hurt them.

By this point she had passed out, due to sheer exhaustion and her body trying to heal the wounds. 

After quite some time, Punkish shifted as best he could to face Blue. Both were still on the bed, and now the younger blonde had relaxed a bit. Blue could tell, and smiled down in response, pulling him slightly closer. Although Punkish had cooled down, he was still nervous; he needed to make sure.  
“Hey Blue?” he asked softly, voice hoarse from crying and now much more tired than before.   
“Yes Punkish?” the older responded lightly. He would do anything to see Punkish smile, to be with him, no matter the cost. Listening and granting his every wish were on Blue’s mind.  
“I d-don’t mean to-to sound rude...but you won’t...h-hurt me, r-right?” Punkish stammered, feeling embarrassed and rude. Instead, the young blonde felt splashes of warm liquid on his forehead, and looked up at Blue. The older boy was crying again, his nervousness from fighting Alice and guilt from scaring Punkish hid in his tears. Seeing this, Punkish immediately felt terrible for bringing it up, and reached up to rub the droplets away from his cheeks.   
“Shh, shhh, Blue, I’m sorry, it’s okay!” Punkish whispered, moving so that his face was closer to Blue’s. The older whimpered before replying.  
“No it’s not! I scared you! I was supposed to protect you, and now here I am, crying like an idiot, and you frightened of me,” Blue burst out tearfully. Years of pent up emotions flooded with the recent events, turning Blue into a disorderly tear factory.  
Punkish enveloped Blue in his arms as best he could. Their faces leaned forward, tips of noses touching, foreheads colliding gently. He slowed down his breathing, trying to get Blue to do the same, all so he could calm down. They lay like that together for a while, enjoying each others presence secretly while relaxing the other, until sleep picked both of them up and carried them away to the realm of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright I don't have much to say about this overall except that's a shit title and shit ending in my opinion and I should work on this more and bye


	14. Our souls weep as much as willows do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that happen after the fight. And yeah, I know Punkish and Blue sleep and cry a lot. I swear we'll be out of this hospital setting soon though!
> 
> This is around 20-30 words short of being 1000, but I tried ;w; . It's still hard to work on this, but I swore to myself I would finish it and I'm keeping that oath.

A couple hours later, the pair were shaken awake, much to their disappointment and joy. They were happy to wake up in each others’ arms, but saddened to not be able to stay like that longer. Their beautiful lips were just barely apart from each other, touching just the slightest bit, so light they almost couldn’t feel it.   
Haze loomed over them, waiting rather impatiently for the two to get up. She was angry with them, to a certain extent. But Haze was also very concerned for the pair. Ever since the doctor found the two boys and Alice in the room, in their state…  
Still faintly groggy, Blue and Punkish looked around them, finally noticing the moderately cross girl holding the blanket above them. They shoved the other away from themselves in embarrassment, before turning to gaze back up at Haze. She sighed in tired frustration, dropping the coverings and finally breaking the silence.  
“I hope you two are happy with yourselves,” Haze groaned, her expression still showing her vexation. “You nearly got your butts kicked out of the hospital.”  
Blue’s face dropped at the sound of that, and Punkish buried his new worry in his hands. There couldn’t be a Punkish kicked out of a hospital until he was fully recovered; even then, they should do it semi-nicely. Blue, noticing Punkish’s distress, clutched one of the younger blonde’s hands in comfort. Now Punkish calmed down slightly, focusing on the pulsing warm fingers intertwining with his.  
The doctor who’d been administering treatment to Punkish all week came in with a more-than-grumpy look on his face. Punkish and Blue took this as a sign to get off the bed, standing before the displeased physician. Haze took a place next to the both of them, ready to defend the pair if needed.  
The medic cleared his throat. “Which one of you hurt the young lady named Alice Rettanager?” Punkish glanced nervously up at Blue, and the two boys and girl knew that Blue may be in deep trouble. Gulping anxiously, the older boy finally responded.  
“I-It was me, s-sir,” Blue’s words stumbled over one another, to a slight extent, and Punkish wasn’t deaf. He could hear the stress in the blond’s tone.  
The doctor sighed, visibly aggravated to be dealing with the situation. “While it was wrong of you to fight the girl, we’re punishing her instead, due to the fact she has an abusive history, and most likely started the fight. However, the next time you do this here, you’ll be arrested for sure.” All three of them nodded in relief, and the physician turned his attention to Punkish.   
“You’re staying here for another week, until the rest of the wounds heal. However, we’ll be accommodating you in a different room this week due to the...outlash that happened here,” the doctor stated, and the young blonde swallowed tensely. “Now, you will follow me to your new quarters. The girl may come as well. However,” the medic turned to face Blue. “He cannot come with either of you.”  
The blonde’s body became visibly strained, out of fear of where he would take Punkish. It’s not that he didn’t trust the doctor; he just didn’t want to leave Punkish, especially if he would be taken away somewhere bad.  
Punkish and Haze both spotted Blue’s traction, and Punkish took one of Blue’s hands to soothe him. The doctor scowled in disgust, but beckoned the younger blonde to follow him. Giving Blue a quick smile, Punkish let go of his hand before wandering after the medic. Haze walked behind Punkish, giving Blue a quick thumbs-up to reassure him that she would keep the young boy safe. The older blonde smiled in return, waiting for all of them to go. He looked around the room, remembering the past events of the week before sighing to himself. Would he be allowed to see Punkish again before he was fully recovered? What about those feelings? Would Haze and Punkish be okay?   
He shook his head; he couldn’t get distracted. Blue needed to leave, before the medical staff potentially got even angrier with him. Pivoting on his heels, Blue walked out the door and in the hallway swiftly, as questions of uncertainty rained in his mind.

\---

The doctor lead Punkish and Haze down a few hallways, turning left and right some ways, walking so fast it that the thought of him hating them entered Punkish’s head as often as they turned. When they finally got to the room, the nurses had finished setting it up, and Reactor was waiting for them in it. The moment she saw Haze she leapt up and hugged the older girl, who blushed instantly but returned the embrace. Reactor then pulled Punkish in for a small but affectionate clasp, reminiscing for a few fleeting seconds about the times they did this as children. Punkish smiled at both of them, until the doctor cleared his throat, reminding him he was still there. All three of them flushed crimson, with Haze frowning slightly at the man.   
He helped get Punkish settled onto the bed, with the two girls watching him intently the whole time, making sure he didn’t try any funny business. Soon afterward he left, giving the girls a few more minutes to talk with the patient. Nobody said anything, but Reactor gripped Punkish’s hands reassuringly, giving him a soothing smile. He returned it, and Haze and Reactor began to leave. Haze and Reactor both waved goodbye, Punkish doing the same.   
After they were gone, he stared out the lone window the room had. Images of Blue weaved into his mind, comforting Punkish in his loneliness. He continued to gaze out the window as hours passed by, quickly approaching nighttime. Punkish smiled softly to himself, before he couldn’t evade sleep any longer, and pictures of Blue soon turned into dreams of him.


	15. You're the only love I'll remember as I die.

The next week passed without quite so much crying and fighting this time. Blue was still unemployed, but he had been doing some odd jobs here and there to pay the bills for the house and hospital, even though Reactor and Haze offered to help with the hospital checks. Punkish was recovering quickly, and Blue visited as often as he could manage, though it wasn’t as frequently now.   
Despite that, the inner feelings of the younger blonde were growing slowly but strongly. His heart would pound at the thought of Blue, he blushed immensely when he imagined the older boy’s voice, and many of his day-to-day thoughts revolved around Blue. What he was doing, where he was, if he was thinking of Punkish, it didn’t matter, because it was just Blue Blue Blue Blue Blue.  
And finally, the day where Punkish was released came, much to the excitement of Punkish, Blue, Reactor, and Haze. It was a couple of days before the new year, a year to declare an end to the horrible treatment Punkish and Reactor used to endure and the start of new lives for everyone. The four teenagers were going through quite a bit of blossoming feelings, the roots of the love-speckled flora set in place. And of course, working was about to become a thing for the young blonde twins.   
Punkish was discharged from the hospital and taken by a nurse to the shabby little lobby of the hospital to find Blue, Reactor, and Haze waiting for him. The two girls had been chatting quietly while resting, and Blue had been staring at the ground with a slightly annoyed expression. However, all three of their faces lit up at the sight of the small boy, Blue being the happiest to see him. As soon as the nurse let him go and they filled out the paperwork, Punkish flew into Blue’s open arms, hugging him tightly as the embracing pair cried silent, cheerful tears. The two girls watched, smiling, until the boys let go, and Punkish went to gently hug his sister. They wrapped their arms around each other, finally having an official reunion after Punkish had run away. The twins whispered inaudible words to each other in a language only they could understand, not that Blue or Haze minded.   
Punkish and Reactor finally let go after what had seemed to be an eternity of hugging, and Haze smiled at Punkish as their reunion. She silently denied him of an embrace, since she wasn’t one to hug anyone but Reactor. Punkish didn’t mind this though, content to have Blue’s hand interwoven with his. It was a soundless action that Punkish hadn’t noticed until he felt the older male squeeze his hand.   
Blissfully, the cheery group left the hospital, hearts still connected, in more ways than one. They talked among themselves, with the exception of Haze, who was glancing around in silence to make sure they weren’t being followed. Blue and Punkish were catching up, with Reactor help fill in some details, and the three were laughing pleasantly at the occasional story. Because in the end, who would have thought that they would all have lives so interwoven with each others’?  
As they walked through the still snow-submerged streets, the party split off into pairs, with Haze and Reactor heading to their now shared home, and Blue and Punkish respectively going off to Blue’s house. The boys continued on with quiet but pleasant chit-chat, until their voices drowned in a content tranquility. Their fingers were laced together, even when they reached the house and Blue fumbled with his keys, clearly preferring his right hand to his left. He didn’t mind though; they were still able to get inside.   
Punkish raced up to the top of the steps, Blue on his tail. The younger blonde collapsed happily onto the bed upstairs, rolling around in such a way he imitated a happy puppy in some mud. Blue chuckled, temporarily forgetting about him losing his job. He jumped onto the bed with Punkish, making the younger yelp in merry confusion. The older wrapped his arms around the smaller as they spun around on the bed as a bundle of smiles and laughter, telling each other how much they missed the other as the other agreed and replied with joyful tears. Soon their limbs had become entangled and they pulled the covers over themselves as exhaustion was at the door. So the pair resulted to quietly content conversing instead. It was just like the times before the small blonde had been kidnapped and tortured; Blue and Punkish told stories, talked about their days, wondered about the future. They reminisced on the weeks before the abduction, when Blue had a steady job, when Punkish had had a break from the abuse.   
But they didn’t dwell on that topic for long, as it was, the past. The past isn’t something changeable, especially for them.  
Drowsiness was quickly catching up to them in their efforts to keep the conversation going, but their movements kept stiffening and their eyes kept closing. So Blue and Punkish silently agreed to end it, but not before Punkish could remind Blue of one thing.  
“Hey Blue?” the small blonde whispered as the older blonde cupped one of the former’s cheeks in his hand. Punkish shivered slightly.  
“Mmhm?” Blue murmured in response. Punkish inhaled a deep, long, breath, trying to formulate what he would say.  
“You...you know how when we first met, you said I could leave in the spring, and you wouldn’t stop me?” the small boy asked, shifting with worry. The older boy nodded his head, opening his eyes to meet the large, rather fearful orbs of the blonde beneath him.   
“I-I know I implied that I would go but…” he trailed off nervously. “If-if it’s alright with you, I think I want to stay.”  
Blue’s eyes widened. He had never imagined that he would hear this from Punkish, not that he would say no.   
Blue grasped the teen below him into the warmest embrace, mumbling a happy yes before he fell asleep. Punkish chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the sleeping blonde, pressing his head against the others chest before sighing happily with a final statement:

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know basically every chapter has been ending with them either crying or sleeping, I'm just not original. Thank you for waiting! I know it's been a long time since I updated. Been busy with stuff, emotions, etc. But I might try to write a little more often if I can. Although writing is solely a hobby for me, so if I don't have time, I don't write. Sorry!  
P.S. I'm surprised that this chapter made 1000 words bc I didn't think it would make the minimum-


	16. Petals of love blossom in any season, day, and lifetime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT NOTHING BAD HAPPENS TO THEM THIS CHAPTER :)

An intoxicatingly delectable smell filled up Punkish’s nose when he woke up. Rubbing his eyes, he could see that the beautiful blonde he had fallen asleep next to was in fact, not there, but strangely, his warmth remained. Punkish dove under the blankets to where Blue had been, inhaling his scent and sighing contently. He smells so nice, Punkish thought to himself, smiling and giggling as the smell of Blue grew stronger. I must love him, don’t I? That’s got to be what this is. I’ve never felt it for anyone else before. But...it’s bad to love a boy, right? As a boy myself, anyway. Boys aren’t allowed to love boys, or at least not in this day and age.  
Punkish sighed again, sadder this time. He wanted to love Blue, he really did, but gay love wasn’t allowed. If you were openly gay, or even acted like it accidently, you were almost certain to be hanged for going against the will of God. Hell, Punkish didn’t believe in God, let alone being a sinner for being into men. He had known for most of his life he was moderately into guys, but never showed it or talked about it. For his sister, she was sort of the same. She had never seemed to need love and sex like Punkish had, but did want to be loved. Both had always longed for that. However, she was into girls, and although neither had been into the other’s gender, they still loved one another with the gentle family love they had acquired for each other over the years. So when Haze came into her life, she had developed secretive, silent, small sensations whenever Haze came by. She soon learned herself that she had always needed love; she had been lying to herself, but Punkish had never learned of that.  
Punkish mustered up the strength to go downstairs into the kitchen, though he was sad to leave the warm covers and Blue’s lingering smell behind. But if Blue was downstairs, then he could just hug him and smell him again, right?

Punkish’s impulses, the ones he’d suppressed as a young boy were being freed from their chains.

Punkish stumbled down the stairway as the aroma grew stronger and lovelier. He found the older blonde in the kitchen, making who knows what, all Punkish knew was that it smelled like heaven on a plate.  
“Blue!” the younger boy called, catching Blue’s attention. He smiled at the sight of the beauty behind him, feeling lucky to be the boy’s friend.  
“Good morning Punkish! Sorry I left you by yourself, but I thought you might enjoy a homemade meal after only hospital meals for such a long time,” Blue said, happy at the growing grin on the boy’s face. He looked overjoyed, which was exactly the outcome Blue had wanted. “They’ll be done in just a moment, sorry for the wait.”  
Punkish giggled. “It’s fine! I don’t mind, really. I just want a hug,” the blonde replied.  
“I can give you a hug when these are done!” Blue offered, focusing back on the food.  
“Hmm...how about this?” Punkish wrapped his arms around Blue’s stomach, making the latter gasp and nearly burn the crepes he was making. His stomach fluttered with new butterflies, and his breathing became a bit erratic in a carefree but surprised way. Punkish giggled on the inside; he had been hoping for this to happen. He loved surprising Blue with little merry revelations, and Blue, however shocked he became, would always love them.  
Chuckling, Blue turned slightly to get a better look at Punkish. His happy face, with smooth, creamy skin, and those beautiful eyelashes. What did Blue ever do to earn waking up to see this gorgeous boy?  
Blue shifted his attention back onto the crepes, as they were basically done now.  
“Punkish, could you go get me a couple of plates?” Blue asked, and Punkish untangled his arms from around Blue’s waist. Feeling the warmth around his stomach area filled Blue with minute sadness, but he knew he could always ask for a hug later, or cuddle with him in bed before they sleep again. Not even the small blonde beneath him could deny that he didn’t want the cuddles. Meanwhile, the boy had bounced away and already come back with some dishes, and Blue slid half of the crepes onto each of them, adding some chocolates and strawberries to go along. He then poured orange juice into a couple of glasses, and both took their plate and drink and went over to the table, setting down their meals and beginning to eat. For a while they didn’t talk; rather, they ate in silence, not awkward, but not comfy. The two just wanted to eat and reflect on everything that had happened in the last month.  
So they did. Blue and Punkish ate their breakfast with quick side glances and blushing faces. However, they talked once they had cleaned up their plates and moved over to the sofa in front of the empty fireplace. Blue pulled a snug covering handmade by his grandmother over them, as he didn’t feel like setting up the fire. After a time of Punkish shivering consistently with Blue desperately trying to warm him up, a conversation finally began, and the stillness was shattered.  
Of course, neither of them knew what they wanted to say or how to say it, so they just blurted out words the way your wild awkward potato does.  
“Hey, thank yo-” “Um, about last night-” Blue and Punkish spat out embarrassingly at once. “Uh, sorry, you can-” “Punkish, sorry, I-”  
“Blueit’sfineyougofirst,” Punkish said rapidly before shutting his mouth as closed as it could go. Blue suppressed a chortle of laughter before starting.  
“First off, sorry for interrupting you. Secondly, about last night, I loved it, so, so, much,” Blue said. “Could we...do it again? Maybe we could snuggle every night?”  
Punkish gasped, before bursting out with happy laughter. He truly couldn’t contain his love any longer, and jumped up out of the blankets to throw his arms around Blue. Punkish shuddered immensely, having just gotten used to the comforter, but Blue’s embrace was just as toasty and comfortable, perhaps more so. He situated himself by pulling his knees in while still hugging Blue, in a way so that Blue could wrap his arms around Punkish’s whole body. The older blonde tried to engulf them in the blanket again, but it was no match for hugging Punkish close.  
They lay there for a while, happy in each other’s arms, as the hours passed them by. Even though a grandfather clock was present and awake with time, neither of them were aware as the world continued to revolve.


	17. Midnight's heart dances aflutter as it watches us with excited eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late-night nightmare turns into a small emptying of long-lived strain.

Blue and Punkish finally decided to get up after who knows how long, since Blue had to go to one of his odd jobs and Punkish going to the study to improve his reading. Not before they spent five minutes in another cuddle, but eventually they said goodbye to one another. Punkish spent most of the day reading a children’s book, going over each word slowly and carefully to make sure he understood exactly what it said. He would clap his hands together excitedly whenever he read a full paragraph or page correctly before moving onto the next one. This continued for several hours until low and behold, Blue came home, and the boys engaged in a long hug once more. A delicious meal was served, courtesy of Blue, with Punkish cleaning it up afterward. They talked together in the living room in front of the fire. Not really about anything specific, but they enjoyed little bits of it here and there. And then finally, they headed up to bed, saying goodnight after getting into their pajamas, and once again, sleeping in the same bed.  
However much he tried though, Punkish could barely sleep the whole night. The absolute fear of Loretta and Alice coming back to kidnap him, torture him, decorate his body with blood and scars frightened him with such an intensity that Punkish couldn’t even close his eyes. At one point in the dead of night when he finally fell asleep, his mind terrified him even more with nightmares of the blood, their psychotic grins and truly insane glares, the lonely and scary basement, being tied down with no way to move or escape. Reactor’s distressed face also tormented Punkish; he felt as though it was all his fault, and that none of it could have happened to Reactor that day if it hadn’t been for him.   
He woke up screaming, thrashing about and crying rivers. Sweat covered his body as he shook with horror, and he instantly woke up Blue. The older blond did his best to comfort Punkish, hugging him gently and reassuring Punkish that he was safe now, in his arms, but of course he knew that he couldn’t understand what the younger had gone through at all. Punkish continued to cry, tears landing on Blue’s shirt and leaving damp patches. He leaned into Blue’s embrace and hugged him back, the older male feeling now very well how shaky the boy was. Blue gently smoothed Punkish’s ruffled hair down, stroking it subconsciously as he kept murmuring small words and phrases to make Punkish feel better, yet he knew the boy couldn’t be comforted.  
Punkish choked on his words and tears, shivering as Blue ran his hands over Punkish’s bare, freezing skin. Blue’s warmth consoled Punkish’s terrified self, and the smaller blonde rested into Blue’s embrace. He distracted himself by focusing on Blue’s fingers running through his hair, enjoying the act. The restlessness was cutting into him, he was so tired, but Punkish knew he couldn’t sleep after the horrifying dream. All he could feel was pleasure from Blue’s actions, warmth from Blue’s body, and guilt for all the trouble he’d caused, from Reactor helping him to Blue staying awake with him right now.   
Blue gazed down at the shuddering, scared, sniveling boy, and his heart tightened at the fact that he couldn’t do anything. He shifted so that he was sitting cross-sit, and Punkish was in between his legs, still crying but less now. He had warmed up slightly, and now seemed to be resting against Blue, who leaned against a pillow tiredly. Punkish glanced at him, and their eyes met. Blue frantically tried to convey in those few seconds that he wasn’t alone, that Punkish would always have someone there for him, that Blue loved him, that he loved him, that-  
Wait.  
Blue loved him?  
Love?  
In Blue’s mind, it all suddenly clicked.  
The reason for why he loved being next to Punkish’s side.  
Why he got so worried when Punkish had been taken. Why he adored Punkish more than life itself, why he cared about the young blonde more than anything else, because..  
because he loved Punkish.   
Blue was abruptly overwhelmed with emotion, and silent tears flowed onto his cheeks. He smiled at Punkish, who looked very confused, and hugged the boy even tighter.   
“I’m sorry,” Blue apologized, confusing Punkish even more. “I’m sorry, I should know better, you deserve someone else.” Punkish shook his head furiously, looking up to meet Blue’s gorgeous cerulean eyes.  
“No, no, it’s okay! I don’t know why you’re so happy all of a sudden, but I know you; I know you’re not happy to see me in pain,” Punkish said, reaching his thumbs up to wipe the tears away from Blue’s cheeks. His hands lingered there for a while, caressing the sides of Blue’s face as the older blond reached one hand up to hold one in his. Punkish nestled up against Blue, slightly enjoying the sensation of feeling Blue shiver. Neither had the desire to go back to sleep anymore and they didn’t feel tired anyway. Punkish let his fingers dance on Blue’s shirt, forgetting about the dreams and fear, and focusing on the boy holding him, his friend, his crush, his Blue.  
Meanwhile, Blue’s hands roamed Punkish’s back, moving in circles in certain spots. He grinned when he found one spot that made Punkish bite his lip, probably to hold in a certain noise. He rubbed there for a while, before surprising Punkish by kneading his shoulders, giving the smaller a massage. The smaller blond couldn’t contain himself out of shock, and he moaned quietly, a pleasing sound to Blue’s ears. Punkish kept moaning softly, trying to hold himself in, but the incredible sensations were flooding the young boy. He had never felt them before, and although his body had always wanted to experience them, he was aware that he wouldn’t be able to restrain all the built-up tension from over the years. So he let them out, as softly as he could, knowing Blue was enjoying it. But Punkish couldn’t lie; he was relishing it too.  
After a long time of little teases and reassuring words of serenity, both boys found themselves wanting to go back to sleep, but in each other’s arms this time. Punkish and Blue shifted around until they got comfortable, before smiling to each other and whispering good night. They closed their eyes, but not before Blue leaned forward to kiss Punkish’s forehead, making the young blonde gasp with happy shock. He giggled, nuzzling the crook of Blue’s neck in response. And surely enough, they drifted off to sleep, with the little touches and words etched into their skin and memories forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I know the end must be very bad and weird considering most of the chapter, and I'm sorry! >-< It's just hard to contain my inner fangirl. By the way, I may not work on this for a few days because I have a lot of tests and things to do. I have become re-inspired to write this though, so while updates may still be from every 2-3 weeks, I have some more ideas for it now!


	18. Desiring different types of meals may destroy you and I in the happiest way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Blue and Punkish try something new.

Blue woke up late the next morning seeing his body tangled with Punkish’s. He smiled, adoring the feeling of the smaller boy wrapped in his arms, breathing gently against his shirt. His hair was a mess of beautiful golden curls covering his face, lips parted slightly, showing off the mouth that Blue oh-so desperately wanted to kiss. He shifted, rubbing against Blue. The older boy bit his lip, aware that if it kept happening he would have a little issue on his hands. Besides, it was wrong for two guys to love each other, right?  
He moved away, not too far, but just enough for the mostly-asleep Punkish to realize. Blue stared in surprise at Punkish’s sudden movements, his hands flailing to find Blue, feel Blue. Blue continued to watch the boy as the smaller teen whined Blue’s name sleepily. He chuckled, what did he ever to have such a wonderful person sleeping next to him? Nothing, he figured. He hadn’t ever deserved someone like Punkish, he thought.  
Blue had closed his eyes in his contemplation, unaware of the now-awake Punkish shifting towards him. He shivered immediately when he felt something nuzzling his neck, his eyes shooting open. Blue relaxed a bit when he saw it was just Punkish, stroking the boy’s golden hair in response. Wide sapphire eyes gazed up at him, smiling with all the love in their heart. Blue laughed quietly, pulling Punkish into another hug.  
“Good morning, Blue,” Punkish giggled, returning the embrace. He nestled deeper into Blue’s body, trying to soak up as much of the boy’s warmth as he could.  
“Morning Punkish,” Blue replied, sitting up and pulling the smaller blonde onto his lap. “How did you sleep?”  
“Better than the first time,” Punkish answered, curling up on top of Blue. “What about you?”  
Blue chuckled. “Great dreams. Now, how about we have some breakfast? I have no jobs today, so maybe we can walk around town?” he asked, tilting Punkish’s face upward so he could look at him. The boy nodded, excited to see the snowflakes.   
“Yeah! Although, I may have to borrow some warmer clothing,” the younger said, getting up off of Blue and shaking at the sudden feeling of the cold floor. He was about to walk away when Blue grabbed his arm, whirling him around so they met face-to-face.  
“Blue?” Punkish asked, confused. Blue’s face looked like he was in a war with himself, but he managed to say something anyway.   
“P-Punkish...would you let me try something? You can say no if you want to, I just want to figure something out,” Blue blushed deeply, averting his gaze as his grip loosened.  
“Yeah, what is-mmfph!” Punkish’s words were cut off as Blue’s hands caressed his face, pulling Punkish’s lips to his. Blue felt the boy’s lips against his, the sweet feeling of Punkish kissing him. Blue was already delighted to be kissing him, but when Punkish returned it, he was even happier. This boy, this perfect, flawless, amazing boy, was kissing him, and the rest of the world was gone.   
To the two of them, the world could have disappeared and come back, and neither of them would’ve have noticed, the were too entranced with each other. Focused on the feelings of the other’s lips, Blue’s hands on Punkish’s cheeks, Punkish now sitting on Blue’s legs. Everything they wanted was there; feelings, safety, home, love. 

Everything was perfect and there was nothing else and Punkish was kissing Blue back.

Time had frozen for both of them, but their lips pulled away eventually, much to the sadness of both of them. However, what happened next wasn’t anything like what Blue had expected.  
Punkish pushed two of his fingers together, eyes glancing at the floor, cheeks dusted with a ravishing ruby red. “C-Can we do that...again?” he asked, his face turning deeper by the second. Blue felt his own growing hot with embarrassment and joy, nodding yes. He had expected Punkish to run away, or yell at him, or hide, or something, but instead he wanted it?  
Blue didn’t get much time to think, for the lovely heated sensations of Punkish holding onto the sides of his face this time, connecting their lips once more. He quickly realized he loved, adored that feeling of Punkish’s lips against his, his soft fists touching him somewhere, anywhere, his hot breath right next to him. Blue placed his arms around Punkish’s waist, deepening the kiss. Yet again, the world was gone. The contact between the heated, embarrassed, happy skin of the boys, the intimacy overcoming their knowledge of anything else. Nothing mattered, nothing will matter, but the here, the now, the passion.  
After a while, they drew themselves away from each other again, this time with slightly more panting and damp lips. Flustered eyes gazed at each other, talking excitedly, shouting about their desire and happiness at what had just happened. Hands remained on each other as Blue moved his to pick up Punkish in a princess lift. Punkish moved his as well, down around Blue’s neck to hold on, his hair nuzzling it. Blue held in his small laughter from the touch of Punkish’s soft, ticklish hair, and carried him downstairs. A silence ensued as Blue and Punkish reflected on what happened. Blue definitely didn’t doubt his feelings anymore; Punkish wasn’t far from that answer either. They knew it had been right, it felt right, it felt perfect, and they wanted to do it again. And again, and again, and again, breathless each time. They didn’t want anything else; only each other, forever.  
Blue sat Punkish down on the sofa, enfolding him in some blankets as he started up the fire. The boy had gotten cold already, and Blue wrapped one around himself as he entered the kitchen. Punkish curled himself into the quilts, enjoying the sight of the fire as Blue began to make some bacon, cornbread, and boiled eggs. Soon, the ever-delicious smell of the food filled his nose, and he closed his eyes before the sight of the fire, waiting patiently for the meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise at the ending of this one he didn't go to sleep! He was just waiting for the food and closed his eyes for a few seconds, but that's just where I decided to end the chapter for today. Sorry! I know the ending isn't that good >-<


	19. The snow and storms can't tear us apart, so what makes people think they can do it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk around town as snow gently falls brings a much-needed activity change for you and them.

Darkness surrounded Punkish for a few short moments before he opened them again. Yet, in those few seconds, he could still imagine so many things that all included Blue. Love and hatred, miracles and hardships, and all could be overcome with Blue, just as long as he was there. Blue was all Punkish really thought about anymore, with an occasional thought of Reactor or even Haze coming to mind, but overall it was always about Blue. Punkish wondered, what were his days like before that terrifyingly wonderful night? What was he like? He had loved Reactor, and still did, but it all felt so distant to him now. Not Reactor, but the past. The only times of the past that were clear in his mind were the times with Reactor, and even though those weren’t completely clear, the suffering was still distinct in his head. Yes, the images had blurred, but the imprint, the effect, had lasted.  
“Punkish?” Blue asked, breaking Punkish’s ruminating.  
“Y-Yes?” Punkish stuttered, his cheeks flushing as he remembered the day’s events. Wasn’t it still the morning? How had so much happened already?  
“The meals are ready. Want to come join me at the dining room table to eat?” Blue asked, offering a hand. Punkish nodded eagerly, stumbling slightly as he got to his feet in a rush. He took Blue’s hand, the red on his face deepening at the sensation. Together, they walked to the table hand in hand, not letting go even as they sat in their respective seats. Bowing their heads, they exclaimed Itadakimasu! Before digging into the food passionately. Punkish took a grand bite, savoring it as Blue chuckled at the sight. This sweet boy could be so funny to him sometimes, yet he still loved him all the same.  
The boys scarfed down their food, quickly running up the stairs to get changed into warmer clothes and clean themselves up a little. Blue lent Punkish a couple of beautiful, warm garments that he had worn when he was younger. They brushed their teeth and combed their hair, putting the clothing on as fast as possible. Secretly, Punkish inhaled the scent of the clothes as best he could, trying to get Blue’s smell into his memory even more. And once they were done, they ran back down the stairs to throw their coats on.  
Finally, they were ready, and Punkish dashed outside to see the snow falling gently from the sky. Blue laughed as he walked out after him, locking the door and making sure the few essentials he needed were still in his pocket. Punkish twirled around, dancing under the snowy white sky and onto the street. He felt so happy out here, under the forgiving snowfall, and Blue was just as tranquil seeing the boy so content. He had his eyes closed, so he couldn’t see where he was going, and…  
Punkish ran headfirst into a pine tree, causing it to bend a little and send snow flying. He fell over, crying out from the pain as sleet fell all over him. He clutched his head in pain, curling up into a ball as Blue began to check on him. Immediately, the memories of his home came back, reminding him of when Loretta and Alice used to hit him in the face, his eyes, anywhere. Punkish shut his eyes tightly, trying to get rid of the painful reminders.  
“Punkish!” Blue called, running over to him as the boy continued to whimper. He embraced the boy immediately upon arrival, shaking the snow from his head as more of it kept falling on the boy. Punkish looked up at Blue, eyes glistening.  
“Punkish, are you okay?” Blue asked, worry churning in his stomach already. Punkish nodded, but leaned on Blue anyway as he stood up. “Cmon. Let’s take it slow for a while.” The smaller blonde continued to lean on Blue as the recollections faded, the impact from hitting the tree sending shivers throughout his body. Blue’s cheeks had a rose-colored undertone to them, with Punkish’s being lighter by just barely.  
The thoughts of both boys were spinning as they went about their walk, not really knowing what to say. They gazed at the falling snowdrift together, unaware of what to do for quite a while other than to enjoy their stroll. However, actions speak a lot louder than words, don’t they?  
The pair had been walking for a while now, and Punkish felt rather cold. He noticed Blue looking away from him, and smirked, taking the opportunity. He laced his arm with Blue’s, resting his head upon the older’s shoulder. Blue’s eyes widened at the sudden change in Punkish’s behavior, but he enjoyed it nonetheless.  
People around them, however, didn’t think of it as cute like they did. Blue noticed the many looks of disgust they were receiving, glaring at anyone who did. Punkish didn’t see anything since he avoided everyone’s but Blue’s eyes, yet still frowned when he heard sneers of and gasps of horror. Slowly, he unwove their intertwined arms, resorting to nervously clinging to Blue’s coat instead. Blue was saddened at the sight of the worried Punkish, all because they were taking a walk and expressing some affection? Why couldn’t everyone else just mind their own business? Blue thought as the pair turned a street. We didn’t do anything wrong...right?  
The buildings around them grew bigger and bigger as they walked farther into the city, losing track of time and place. To Punkish, all that was there was Blue, his love, his warmth, and the buildings that trapped them there. To Blue, Punkish wasn’t the only thing there, but the most important. Nevertheless, their walk had to end sometime.  
...and it abruptly ended when a loud growl could be heard from Blue’s stomach. Punkish giggled at the sudden sound, and Blue’s cheeks were filled with apology and ruby red. After a minute Blue joined in the laughter, breaking the silence completely.  
“I guess that’s a sign we should head home, huh?” Blue asked, Punkish nodding through more giggling fits. Blue turned to the street, spotting a horse-drawn carriage that could take them home. “You may want to let go of me if we want the ride,” Blue whispered to Punkish, who was finally calming down. Together, they walked towards the carriage, dearly hoping they could take them home. The man in charge stepped over to them, scowling.  
“Greetings, good sir, would it trouble you if you could take my friend and I to our home?” Blue asked, trying to sound as polite as possible. The big man glared at them, and both began to panic silently. But a few minutes later, he nodded curtly, moving aside for them to get on. Blue and Punkish sat next to each other as the man grabbed the reins of the horses, getting them ready to go.  
“Where to?” the man asked, his voice scruff and deep, sending small shivers down Punkish’s spine. Blue told him the address, and the man began the trip to the house. Now, Blue turned to face Punkish, having felt the shudders of the boy, no matter how small they were. They were also very close together, which didn’t help Blue not feeling anything Punkish did. He didn’t want to ask Punkish outright, but...maybe he could do something. Perhaps...he could test out some information he hadn’t used since he learned of it?  
“Pankishu,” Blue barely uttered, blushing as his accent changed slightly. “Daijoubu desu ka.” Blue reddened even more when the driver of the carriage glanced at them, confused and annoyed. Punkish, however, gave Blue a determined, happy stance, making the latter ignore the older male.  
“Daijoubu, daijoubu,” Punkish laughed confidently, throwing off the man as he turned back to focus on the road. “Arigatou gozaimasu~” Blue’s cheeks had turned to the shade of wine red, embarrassed and excited and relieved that Punkish understood, and could respond.  
They sat in awkward silence the rest of the way home, not wanting to anger the rider any more than they had. The pair, however, shared a few tranquilly muted (and occasionally rather affectionate) gestures, making the ride a little less unpleasant until they arrived. Once they did, they hopped off immediately, thanking the adult and paying him the five coins. They ran inside and slammed the door after them, laughing and panting and sweating as they threw off all of their warm clothing. Punkish surprised Blue by grabbing him and pulling him onto the sofa in a loving embrace as they continued to laugh. It was all they could think about, all they wanted to think about.  
After all, their love was all that mattered to them, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting!! I'm glad I was able to get this chapter out within less than a week of the last one, even though I was previously aiming to post it yesterday. It makes me feel good, able to pump out chapters and finish them at good times! I'm sorry this isn't up to the normal standard I set for myself when I write, but I hope to make the next one better.  
P.S. next chapter a lot of stuff may happen, or the chapter after that, but expect something soon...!  
Translation notes:  
Daijoubu = it’s okay, in this case it’s I’m okay  
Daijoubu desu ka = are you okay?  
Arigatou gozaimasu = thank you very much (polite)  
And Pankishu is just the way you’d say Punkish with Japanese pronunciation.  
I hope I wrote the translations well! I’m still a beginner in Japanese (who needs to work a lot harder if she wants to learn all of it) so if something feels off or anything else with the translations, just ask me in the comments and I’ll try my best to answer!


	20. Time and time again we're forced to one another; one day it will end, because I will kill it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sort of filler, but overall I'm really sorry about the poor quality of the chapter.

A couple more weeks had passed by, each becoming worse and worse as the number of Blue’s odd jobs decreased. The blonde came home from work each day looking dejected, distressed, and drained from the work he did, the low pay, sometimes both, and as time went on, how his jobs lessened. The house and food were becoming too expensive. Reactor and Haze offered to help them look for jobs, which both boys eagerly accepted while apologizing for the trouble. All of them knew that Haze could try to find positions through her work; she knew few people, but those people were well-connected, in and out of the city. That was far more promising for the male pair to admit.  
But for Punkish, he didn’t know what profession he wanted to be in. All four of them agreed unanimously that Punkish shouldn’t be a labor worker or a barkeep. He wasn’t good with chemistry or biology or any type of science either, so he couldn’t be a part of that field. At the same time, nobody was comfortable with Punkish working in a factory, though they didn’t completely object to it if it had to be done. Nobody knew what he should do; Punkish didn’t even know what he liked, because for so long he had just been focused on getting through each day. The only thing he felt as if he could do was sew.  
So that’s what he did. Each day, after Blue would leave, he would go out and try to help out any clothiers he could find that needed help for the day, often earning a good amount for his work, which was a small bit of relief for Blue in the midst of this hell.  
Of course, coming home to Punkish every day was the biggest reminder that this wasn’t over yet. The boy was sweet and gentle, always trying his best at sweatshops to earn money or help Blue to make his day easier. Blue always appreciated his help, but really only wanted Punkish to be there with him. Punkish, however, would still go out of his way to earn money for them, occasionally coming home with a small bruise or cuts. These small sights would still anger Blue, seeing Punkish hurt. Despite that, Punkish would continue to run around the city, making as much pocket money as he could for the two of them.  
Mid-January was approaching quickly, which meant that soon, taxes would have to be paid. Blue was frantically racing around town, asking for work, any kind of work, even if it was temporary, rejected almost every time. Meanwhile, Punkish was receiving a lot more tasks and money due to a sudden increase in demand for warm clothing. His jobs began to last a lot longer, sometimes until nine or ten in the evening. However, the payment he secured through that work was turning into enough to pay off taxes for another year, with a large surplus allowed for food and other necessities. Soon, it was Punkish coming home to Blue everyday, seeing as Punkish was the breadwinner, at least for now. Blue would cook small but always wonderful meals for his friend, give him massages, help him relax after his hands had toiled away all day.  
On one such evening, Punkish dragged himself through the house tiredly, slightly redder than usual. Blue was about to greet him with his cheerful banter, but didn’t when he noticed Punkish’s condition. He rushed to put down the food in his hands, then dashed over to the smaller boy, who was struggling to take off his coat and boots. Punkish forced a smile when he saw the worried Blue, his exhaustion betraying him.  
“H-Hey Blue,” Punkish stammered, leaning on him as Blue helped him take off his boots. “Thank y-you for th-the help.”  
“Of course, Punkish, but are you alright?” Blue asked, hurrying to take them off. “You seem to be feeling awful today.”  
“I feel a l-little under the we-weather today, but it’s not terrible,” he replied as he began to shake. Blue lifted him up gently and sped up the stairs, knowing the small blonde was lying. Tenderly, he dropped the boy into bed, draping the blankets over him as Punkish began to chatter and shiver. His face grew redder as he grew colder, pulling more of the bedspread over him. Blue softly sat on the bed, stroking Punkish’s hair and whispering little phrases and words to lull him to sleep. Punkish, however, tried to resist, sitting up while still being freezing cold.  
“B-Blue, I-I ne-need to g-g-go t-to wo-work to-to-tomorrow,” he stuttered, wrapping his arms around himself in a desperate attempt to stay warm. Blue leaned over, hugging Punkish in an effort to keep him cozy.  
“Like hell I’m letting you leave in this state! You need rest, first and foremost. I don’t give a damn about what your employers think or the money right now, because you need to get better!” Blue answered. “I’m sorry if I sound rude, but think about your health! Even if you did go, you wouldn’t earn that much due to the sickness.”  
Punkish buried himself into Blue as the older boy put him under the covers again, not fighting back this time. Weariness was overtaking him and soon enough, the small blonde was fast asleep. Blue smiled at the sight, knowing Punkish could get better soon, if he just rested and took a break. Leaning down over his ear, Blue whispered something almost silently. His trouble with writing stories found his lips, only this time to speak the truth. 

“It all seems horrible now, as we go back and forth to comfort one another. Obstacles block us left and right, throwing both of us into each other’s arms. We can’t seem to escape it, can we? But we will. We are strong, together and alone. We survived all the roadblocks life threw at us so far, so we will get through this one. 

Punkish, I promise you, when this is all over, when we’re secure and have a day off, I will say the truest words: I love you.” 

He considered it a hidden vow, sealing it by kissing Punkish’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm terribly sorry about the wait and again, how bad the chapter was. I really had no ideas for this one, so thank you for reading! I also feel bad about the title, so I'm going to change it later. Thank you for waiting a month for this. I will aim to make the next chapter better than this one!


	21. Stay with me until the end of time, for you're the only one I want to be mine.

Early the next morning, Punkish woke up, drowsy and stiff. He rubbed his eyes to get used to the darkness before looking around him. He figured out it had to be really early in the morning, even with the curtains drawn. The house was so silent that the ticking of the grandfather clock from downstairs could be heard, each click echoing and fading just as quickly. Despite being cold, Punkish made an effort to get up, lightly stepping on the floor as not to wake Blue.  
Speaking of him, where was Blue? Punkish hadn’t felt the other boy’s presence in bed beside him when we woke up. He couldn’t have left, could he? No, he wouldn’t do that, Punkish reassured himself. The Blue he knew would never leave like that, or at the very least, he would leave an explanation.   
Punkish stood up, wobbling as he did so, having not moved for what felt like forever. After a minute or two of him regaining his balance, he slowly moved towards the door. Punkish opened it as quietly as he could as the sound of the clock grew louder, ringing in his head repeatedly. Had each tick been echoing beforehand, or was it just his still-sleepy mind playing tricks on him? No matter, Punkish had to find Blue. Cautiously, the small blonde walked down the stairs, the clicking becoming stronger and stronger with each step. He arrived at the bottom of the stairway, looking around for a few seconds as his eyes adjusted to the small light in the room. Soon enough, he saw a big lump on the sofa, rising and falling softly and slowly.  
There’s no way it could be him, right..?   
Still, Punkish knew the answer without having to check. Even so, he found himself moving closer to investigate the gentle mass on the sofa anyway.  
Pulling the coverings off, Punkish found what he thought he saw: Blue, sleeping serenely, still in the clothes he seemed to wear everyday. Punkish blushed at the beautiful sight, burying his face in one hand. This man...why is he always so..kind? Punkish thought to himself, feeling his face redden even more when he pulled his hand away. Punkish tried to think about something else, look at something else, but he couldn’t. Every piece of his heart told him to keep gazing, keep listening, keep staying with this wonderful blonde, this Blue, his Blue.   
Punkish began to step backward, only to falter in his movement. He tried desperately to regain his balance, but in the end fell forward, straight onto Blue’s legs. The blonde began to panic internally, knowing full well this had to wake up Blue. Sure enough, the older boy started shifting restlessly. His eyes only opened halfway, but it was still good enough to know that Punkish was there. He sat up, trying to get a better view as Punkish continued to wail out of fear inside.   
“Punkish..?” Blue asked, still groggy and about to fall back asleep. Punkish felt everything rushing past, even though at the same time it felt as though time had stopped.  
“Y-yeah..sorry for waking you up, I’ll leave now,” Punkish answered, swerving around to go back to their room. However, he felt a hand grab his wrist, stopping him from leaving.  
“Nnnghnnnooooo,” Blue whined, pulling Punkish closer. “Stay with mmmmeeeee.” Punkish barely had time to react before Blue wrenched him closer, pulling him onto the sofa and next to his chest. Punkish’s cheeks flushed once he realized where his head was, but didn’t try to move away. He settled in comfortably, only moving to lay his lower body onto the sofa and cover themselves with blankets. Blue had already drifted off again, and Punkish chuckled as he felt himself dozing off as well. As he fell asleep, the only things Punkish was still aware of were Blue’s warmth and presence.

Blue awoke the next morning to feel a soft rise-and-fall against his chest, quickly spotting the sleeping boy pressed to him. Immediately, Blue wanted to hug him and pull him closer, yet he resisted the urge, not wanting to wake him either. So instead, he waited. Blue had time to admire the slumbering boy, taking extra time to cherish his silky hair and lovely face. Punkish’s face was still slightly apple red, hinting that his illness had not left him yet. Blue sighed, remembering what it was like to kiss him. Those soft lips, beautiful features, satiny hair...it had all been so perfect. Blue closed his eyes in happy embarrassment, smiling as he reimagined the scene.  
Punkish slowly began to wake up, murmuring Blue’s name as his stomach growled. Blue ended his little recollection, sitting up and helping Punkish do so as well. Punkish’s sapphire eyes blinked open, getting used to his surroundings before facing Blue. Blue grinned, ignoring the still-asleep look that shined in Punkish’s eyes.   
“Good morning,” Blue beamed, holding Punkish close. “How do you feel?”  
“I feel a little better,” the smaller blonde replied, stretching his arms as he spoke. “But, I still feel a little under the weather.” Blue frowned, but didn’t say anything. He began to massage the boy’s shoulders, not ready to get up yet and leave this beauty alone.  
“Hey, Blue, do you have a job today?” Punkish asked suddenly. He smiled sweetly, both from the massage and his expected friendly nature.   
“Mm,” was all he got as a response. “Will you be okay by yourself? I won’t have to leave for a while, but I can still make some tea for you..”  
“That would be wonderful, thank you,” Punkish grinned, closing his eyes to fully concentrate on the massage before Blue would have to make breakfast. They stayed there for another while, silently enjoying each other’s presence before Blue suggested getting up. Punkish settled in under the blankets as Blue tucked him in, making sure he was comfy. He kissed the boy’s cheek quickly and then escaped to the kitchen, leaving Punkish a happy, giggling mess under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to stop reusing ideas, sorry. Also this is about the end of the middle of the fanfic, I plan to end it soon.


	22. The hell came back, but not for long.

Punkish was still a little sick, despite insisting to Blue that he was fine, and wanted to go to work. That being said, Blue didn’t let him leave the house. While Punkish was good at pretending, he couldn’t hide the redness of his face, or his heavy panting and constant shivering. Against Punkish’s will, Blue carried him up the stairs and set him beneath the blankets as the smaller blonde kept shuddering. Blue kissed him on the forehead, unhappy that he had a job today. But he had to do it; they needed the money so badly, even if he would rather just stay with Punkish all day and nurse him back to health. Punkish waved goodbye, and fell into a deep sleep soon afterward.  
He slept throughout most of the day. When he did wake up, the clocks were tolling 4 o’clock. He still felt a little under the weather, but another gut feeling told him something was up. It wasn’t his sickness or physical pain, but something was with him, and he didn’t know what. Punkish waited quietly, as he heard the ticking of the clock over and over again. He was silent, listening, waiting, for anything that could support his gut feeling.   
The house was deathly mute besides the clock. Punkish could hear himself breathing, and the minutes passed by slowly. He didn’t know what to do, all he knew was that he still felt awful, both from being ill and the feeling residing in his stomach. The minutes felt like hours, and soon they turned into one, halfway to two.   
A creak in the floorboard. Punkish nearly fell out of bed but dove under the blanket instead. Who was there? What could they want? How did they get in?

Loretta and Alice broke in a while ago.

The answer hit Punkish with full force, sending him through a fast haze of shivering. The new question was have they come back? He never wanted to feel it again, that pain. He wasn’t going to be taken this time. He was going to live, and he was going to live with Blue. He wasn’t about to die at the hands of his messed-up mother and older sister. But what could he do?  
Another creak. Punkish shuddered again, longing for Blue to help calm him down. If Blue were here, he would be so much braver, he would go down to check with him, if only Blue were here...but Punkish couldn’t be dependent on Blue forever.  
There was a lamp on the bedside table right? Could he hit the intruder with it? Punkish didn’t think he could hit anyone. Still, the lamp could be good for self defense.   
A third groan escaped the floor, but not a creak. From the sounds, someone must have been stepping with full force on the stairway. Or at least, that’s what Punkish guessed. He didn’t dare move, afraid of making a slight sound. The groans continued, and Punkish could tell they were coming up the stairs, and fast. He shivered, as panic struck him again and again with each passing second.   
The grating sounds of the floor suddenly stopped, and Punkish held his breath, nervous. He had no idea where this person was on the second floor now; he could only make a guess that they were at the top of the stairway, the start of the hall. He could barely keep still when he heard the person walk again, towards the bedroom door, stopping there.   
He froze when the door was slammed open, and the covers ripped from his hands.

-

Blue hurried home through the dark, snow-covered streets, worried about Punkish. He had hoped to come home earlier, but it had been so hard to get home, even with Haze’s help…  
He turned to her as they ran on the empty road. “Thanks again for your help, Haze,” he said, smiling. “We really wouldn’t be anywhere without your help.”  
“No problem,” she grinned back. “But for now, let’s worry about making Punkish feel better, yeah?”  
“Right!” Blue turned his focus back onto the terrace. Within minutes they were home, and Blue fished around for his keys, rushing to open the door. Blue was about to take off his shoes when they were greeted with a blood-curdling scream. They didn’t even glance at each other before sprinting up the stairs.   
“Punkish!” Blue yelled, reaching the bedroom. Punkish shrieked, tears in his eyes, as he looked at Blue. Loretta was punching and kicking Punkish on the bed, shouting insult after insult. Blue dashed in, roaring with fury. Summoning all his strength, he punched Loretta with everything he had, sending her off the bed. Haze ran in and instructed Punkish to run to the nearest constable station and ask them for help. Seconds later, Punkish was gone, and Haze was helping Blue to pin down Loretta.   
“Bitches! Sluts! Assholes! He’s mine, ya hear?! He’s my fucking son, I get to do whatever the fuck I want!” Loretta bellowed, fighting hard against Haze and Blue. They kept her down, but just barely.  
“He’s NOT a damn plaything!” Blue screamed, hatred burning in his eyes. “He’s a human being who doesn’t deserve the shit you gave him for all those years! He and his sister never did a thing for that! How in the world could you treat them like that, and why can’t you leave them alone?!”   
“I was a good mother! I kept them alive and gave them food! They should be GLAD I didn’t kick them out!” she screeched.  
“HOW IS BEING A NIGHTMARE OF A MOTHER AND A NIGHTMARE TO LIVE WITH ANY BETTER?!” Blue roared back. “IF YOU’RE HIS MOTHER, YOU SHOULD TREAT HIM LIKE YOUR SON! LIKE A HUMAN BEING, BECAUSE HE IS ONE! EVEN IF HE WERE BAD, HE WOULDN’T DESERVE THE SHIT YOU DID TO HIM!” Tears crashed down his cheeks, filled with wrath and pain. She was at a loss for words, not knowing what it was like to be disrespected.   
“Blue,” Haze said calmly, though her eyes were gleaming with rage. “Remember to keep her down.” Blue nodded, refocusing on the task. He could feel her slipping beneath his grasp. Soon enough, the local police arrived, and Loretta was arrested once again after much struggling by Blue and Haze to make sure she didn’t escape. She was taken away fast, but everyone could still hear her howling slurs long after she was gone. Haze left fast as well, unwilling to leave Reactor alone for much longer.  
Punkish was left with Blue, and he bundled Punkish up in blankets with soup and tea, knowing he would be unable to go to sleep. The smaller blonde was given multiple bruises, and his cold got worse since he’d had to run through the cold streets barefoot, without many clothes, while being exhausted, to get the constable.   
Punkish coughed, heading into another fit of hacking as Blue helped him to sit up. After a few minutes of wheezing, he lay back down. “Thank you, Blue,” he said, facing him. Blue smiled softly, rubbing one of Punkish’s hands.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to stop her.”  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“But-”  
“Shh,” Punkish murmured. “I’ll forgive you more if you just lay next to me.”   
Blue grinned. “That’s something I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I rushed the chapter, I'm terribly sorry about the quality and plot.


	23. I created love for the sole purpose of sharing it with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gosh thank you for waiting, also it's really short and not great. This clearly isn't a summary of the chapter but you'll see quickly what it is.

Blue couldn’t remember when exactly he had fallen asleep, but he knew he did when he woke up next to Punkish. The small blonde was still dormant, and Blue smiled at the sight. He wouldn’t let anything as bad as last night happen to Punkish again.   
Blue stretched his arms out, being careful to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake the boy beside him. He stood up, heading downstairs to make them both some much-needed food, and to let Punkish sleep for a while longer. He decided quickly that he would make bacon, sausages, and bread for breakfast, and quickly set to work making it. He did his best not to burn the food and while this was normally easy for him, the older blonde knew he wasn’t focused that much on the meal, but more so on his thoughts.  
He knew he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back for any longer, especially considering the events of the night before. He wouldn’t want to hold back; Blue knew how he felt, and he wanted to tell Punkish. If Blue just told him, then he wouldn’t have to worry about Punkish ever leaving the world without knowing. But at the same time, what if he rejected him? How would they do things then?  
Blue shook his head, turning his attention back to the food. Even if Punkish did reject him, he would be polite about it, and plus, he could just leave to live with his sister. Blue knew that she lived with Haze, and he trusted Haze to protect them both. So even if Punkish didn’t love Blue back, he would have a place to go. They would be together, happy, and…  
The smell of the sausages beginning to burn snapped Blue out of his thoughts. Not that he minded, he hadn’t liked where it was going, anyway. He couldn’t bear to think of Punkish leaving him, it just hurt too much, far, far, too much. No matter how hard he tried to center his attention on the breakfast, he kept going back; to the thoughts of being alone, Punkish leaving, Punkish getting hurt, among other things.  
Once it was ready, he arranged the food on a couple of fancy dishes and brought it to the dining table. He poured a couple glasses of juice alone with it, and a coffee for himself.   
He sat there, admiring the house for the first time in a long while. Blue didn’t know how much longer he would be here; he might move, if Haze found him anything. Which would be fine if Punkish rejected him. God knows I wouldn’t be able to live in the same city as him anymore. Blue thought.  
“Blue?..,” a voice startled him, and the older blonde leaped out of his chair. Punkish unconsciously gripped the stairway handle in surprise, out of defense. “Are you..alright?”  
“Yeah. Yeah! I’m fine,” Blue replied, shaking off the awkward moment. Idiot! What’s he going to think of you now? “I made some breakfast for us. Do you want it?”  
Punkish nodded, and sat down with Blue to eat. They ate for a while, in silence, listening to the muffled sound of children playing and bells tolling. Blue had no clue when it would be a good time to bring it up; he just sat there, thinking, occasionally glancing at Punkish before he’d look at his food again. Blue was really nervous; his hands became sweaty, his thoughts ran around in circles, his heart pounding harder than it ever had. He tried to breathe in deeply to lessen the tension, but it only made it worse.  
“Hey, Blue?” Punkish asked out of nowhere. Blue gazed at him, slightly fearful of what Punkish was about to say.  
“What is it, Punkish?” Blue answered, setting down his utensils.   
Punkish inhaled deeply. “I was lying in bed this morning, a-and just thinking about everything that had happened,” he said, his sapphire eyes filled with anxiety and uncertainty. “I don’t want something to happen again without you knowing, s-so I just wanted to say that..I love you.”  
Blue’s eyes widened. Punkish studied him for a second before looking back down to hide his increasingly red face. Now was the perfect time!  
Blue grabbed Punkish’s hands happily. “I was wondering when I could bring this up...I love you too, Punkish,” Blue replied as happy tears began to roll down Punkish’s face. “God, we were such idiots keeping this from each other.”  
“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Punkish laughed, jumping up to hug Blue. Blue clasped Punkish immediately, pulling him in for an ecstatic kiss. Punkish quickly kissed back, grabbing Blue’s hair and back in a desperate attempt to not fall. They smiled, laughing as they pulled away and danced around the room. Blue had always dreamed of doing this, and now he was. With the most perfect boy in his arms, he had what he had always wanted. Love. Punkish held onto Blue for dear life, yet without a fear in his body. He kissed Blue again as he was gently dropped to the ground, arms wrapped around his neck.  
The cold reality hadn’t settled in yet, but they wouldn’t care.  
It didn’t matter anymore, now that they were in each other’s arms again.


	24. Our love might not shine brighter than the sun, but it's bright enough to blind us.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small, lil, epilogue.

April 25, 1859

Punkish woke up, turning to the boy beside him. He grinned, seeing Blue fast asleep, wondering what he could do with the opportunity. He could do so much...and he didn’t want to. All Punkish wanted to do was gaze at his gorgeous blond hair, soft and smooth face, admire his boyfriend until the end of time.  
Punkish held in a giggle. He still felt nervous about calling Blue his boyfriend, especially when no one would accept their relationship. In current years, only marriage between a man and woman was welcomed, but Punkish was okay without marriage for now. Maybe someday, though.  
He leaned forward and kissed Blue, long and hard on the lips. When he pulled away, the older boy’s eyes were open, with a bright, amused twinkle glinting in them. They found themselves staring for a few moments before Blue broke it off. Punkish saw the chance, and took it.  
He got on all fours, crawling towards Blue, with a smug smile on his face. “What’s wrong Blue?” Punkish asked, moving to Blue’s lap. “Embarrassed to have me as your boyfriend?” He snuggled Blue’s neck. “Even though you said ‘I love you’?” Blue sighed, trying to contain chuckles of laughter at Punkish’s act.  
“Why, Punkish, I’m offended you need to ask such a question!” Blue returned, sending the younger blonde into a fit of laughter. Blue thought for a second before tickling the boy beneath him, savoring the gentle, ringing sound of Punkish laughing.  
“BllUEeHUe sTOp!” Punkish mustered, throwing his head back. Blue continued for a few more minutes before finally sparing Punkish, who coiled inward immediately to regain his breath. Blue laughed gently before running his fingers through his hair.  
“I’m still amazed we were able to get this place, even if we had to sell…” Blue trailed off, shaking his head. “Even if we had to sell what belonged to my parents.” Punkish frowned, taking Blue’s hand in his. He looked around for a bit, admiring their bedroom. Punkish too was still surprised that they had a new home, even though it meant they had to move to another city. Haze and Reactor had to wait a little longer before they were able to come to the city with them, but they were all determined to stay together in any way possible. Haze didn’t even have to quit her job; she just had to request to be stationed in another city, but they knew she would miss her friends at her old post. None of them knew how painful it had been, but they knew that if Haze had nearly cried, it was surely important for her. No one had a clue how to make her feel better, but for Haze, all she needed was Reactor.  
Punkish smiled; he was glad they had each other, just like he and Blue had one another. Reactor loved Haze, and Haze loved her. Reactor finally had the love she needed so badly, and he was happy for her.  
Yet Punkish felt awful that they had to leave their old home. He was aware of how important the house was to Blue, filled with memories of his childhood, his parents, everything he had grown up with. They had had to sell a lot of those things, and while Punkish had tried his best to comfort Blue, he needed time to let go of it all. Filled with the pain from the memory, he hugged Blue instantly, wanting to give him his love in its entirety.  
Blue chuckled, trying to forget what he had said. “What’s this about? Punkish?”  
“I’m sorry,” Punkish murmured into his chest. “I wasn’t able to help…”  
“You don’t have to apologize for what you didn’t do, Punkish” Blue replied, lifting his chin up so he could look into his boyfriend’s eyes. “If anything, we should blame your mother and the economy.” Punkish smiled, burying himself in Blue’s chest again.  
Blue laughed. “Something interesting down there?” Punkish looked up, grinning.  
“Just part of the best thing in the world,” Punkish said, happy at making his boyfriend turn bright red. Blue gently hit him with a pillow.  
“You. Stop making me feel emotions, will you?” Punkish laughed, knowing that could never happen.  
“Never!” Punkish pounced, pushing Blue down gently. Blue pretended to have been mortally injured, betrayed, and dying.  
“Ah! I’ve lost! Punkish, you win, just like always!” he smirked. “Or have you?” Punkish barely had time to comprehend what he’d said before Blue leaned up for a kiss. He wove his fingers into Punkish’s hair, pushing him downward into this kiss, not that Punkish minded. Punkish dropped himself lightly on Blue, who groaned but pulled the smaller blonde closer. They let go of each other after a little while, aware that Blue needed to get ready for work and both needed breakfast. As they began to get dressed, the couple talked lightly, with fleeting topics.  
“Punkish, you don’t have work today?” Blue asked as he began to make the bed, having dressed quickly.  
“Mhm, but tomorrow I’ll have to go back. They gave me the day off,” Punkish responded, throwing on a loose shirt. He walked over to help Blue, who was working on fixing the mess they had made. Finishing fast, Blue and Punkish moved onto their other morning responsibilities, knowing they needed to get through them quickly if Blue was to get to work on time. All that was thrown out the window, though, when it was time to say goodbye for the day.  
Punkish fixed his boyfriend’s coat one last time before gazing up into his eyes, those beautiful, cerulean eyes. He never knew what he had done to deserve this perfect man, but whatever he had done had worked. Blue could tell what Punkish was thinking, and decided on what to do.  
Blue kissed him on the forehead, hugging the boy beneath him. “I’m proud of you, Punkish. You’ve made a lot of progress since then, and I love you.” He leaned down into his ear, one final message to say before he left. “I’m happy you’re the one by my side.”  
Punkish blushed from ear to ear, and kissed Blue on the cheek in response. “Have a great day, Blue!...and thank you.” Blue smiled, leaving and closing the door behind him.  
Punkish danced all the way back to the kitchen, having to clean up the food. He knew today would end well, like tomorrow always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end everyone! Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed. This was my first long fanfic, and I tried very hard on it. Though I'm aware it's not as good as it could be.  
And yeah, this is set WAYYY back in the 1850s, even though no one talks like they did back then. I'm sorry if it was confusing because I never brought it up, and I was planning to never mention it. But here we are :D. I didn't do much research and just decided to write this on a whim, but I tried to get a couple things a little accurate.  
Anyway, I hope you liked it! Once again, thank you for reading!
> 
> edit 29/4/20: I've been rereading this and a lot of it is shit lol, why did it get 250+ hits?


End file.
